Le Prince de Sang Mêlé : Partie III
by Nausicaa Leukolenos
Summary: ou la Véritable Histoire de Severus Rogue. Dernière partie de l'histoire revue et complétée de Severus Rogue. Cette fois, certains des évènements prennent pied dans l'enfance de ce dernier.  La lecture des parties précédentes est vivement conseillée .
1. CONTACTS

******* Chapitre 1 : CONTACTS *******

Eileen Prince s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa dans son lit, haletante, le cœur battant la chamade. L'obscurité mit un instant à se dissiper avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Poudlard, dortoir des filles de première année à Serdaigle. Elle fixa les rideaux clos de son lit à baldaquin sans plus oser bouger, essayant de savoir si le cri ayant précédé son réveil n'avait été poussé que dans le rêve ou s'il avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres ici aussi.

Elle se morigéna en songeant qu'il y avait de meilleures entrées en matière que de tirer de leur sommeil toutes ses camarades de classe dès leur première nuit ensemble. Mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint depuis l'autre côté des rideaux et lorsque sa respiration fut calmée et que son sang eut cessé de frapper à ses oreilles, un silence complet baignait la chambre. Même au dehors, le vent pourtant bien déchaîné au moment où elle avait traversé le lac en barque avec les autres nouveaux élèves semblait à présent assoupi.

Elle se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, hésitant, à en juger par la relative clarté de la pièce et ce malgré les lourds voilages de son lit, entre une aube naissante et une pleine nuit particulièrement claire. Elle mit ses espoirs dans la première éventualité car s'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sommeil.

Les rêves continuaient…

Elle se recoucha en soufflant doucement, tira les couvertures bien haut sous son menton, les bras repliés contre elle et se mit à fixer le toit de son lit, incapable de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Au loin, un hululement éprouva le silence et lui fit penser à Moon, sa chauve-souris. Eileen décida de l'envoyer porter un message chez elle dès le lendemain matin et se mit alors à réfléchir à la façon de tourner ses mots sans trop inquiéter ses parents.

Au matin, le réveil fut rude. Cette fois la pièce était inondée de soleil lorsqu'Eileen se décida à rabattre mollement ses rideaux. Eclairée et animée. À tel point qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir repris ses esprits avant que sa voisine de lit, une fillette blonde à lunettes, ne vienne la secouer doucement. Elle tenta de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible, la tête encore embuée de songes, mais se retrouva bonne dernière à quitter le dortoir. Elle fut cependant contente de découvrir que la fillette qui l'avait réveillée l'attendait dans leur salle commune pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Je m'appelle Zoe Price, fit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Toi, c'est Eileen Prince, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Eileen un peu confuse de n'avoir pas aussi bien retenu le nom des autres filles de sa classe.

- Nos noms ne diffèrent que d'une seule lettre, sembla se hâter de mentionner Zoe, toujours avec amabilité. C'est pour cette raison que je m'en suis souvenu.

Eileen lui sourit de bon cœur et toutes deux quittèrent la salle sans plus rien ajouter. Beaucoup d'élèves déambulaient encore dans les couloirs du château à cette heure et les occupants des tableaux fixés aux murs n'hésitaient pas à souhaiter un bon retour aux anciens ainsi que la bienvenue aux nouveaux. Dans les escaliers menant au quatrième étage, Eileen et Zoe croisèrent un groupe de garçons hilares dont l'un était trempé de la tête aux pieds et furent avisées d'emprunter un autre chemin pour se rendre à la Grande Salle sous peine d'avoir affaire aux ballons d'eau d'un fantôme dénommé Peeves.

- Ca aurait au moins eu l'avantage de me réveiller pour de bon, plaisanta Eileen en suivant Zoe vers l'aile est.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas bien dormi, cette nuit.

Au regard qu'elles échangèrent alors, Eileen n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que Zoe ne faisait pas uniquement allusion à sa panne d'oreiller.

- Tu m'as entendu, regretta Eileen sans prendre la peine de tourner sa phrase à l'interrogative.

- Oui, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'étais réveillée. Tu n'as pas crié si fort que ça…

Il y eu un court moment de flottement avant que Zoe ne reprenne la parole pour demander :

- Cauchemar ?

Eileen se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, pas vraiment certaine d'avoir envie de parler de ce sujet-là.

- Ca peut se comprendre, continua pourtant Zoe. Moi aussi je m'en fais beaucoup ces jours-ci. Je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable de lancer le moindre sortilège alors que toutes les autres filles de la classe semblent toutes l'avoir déjà fait.

Eileen offrit à sa camarade un autre regard lourd de sens et ne fut pas surprise de voir alors son visage se décomposer.

- Oh, alors toi aussi, laissa échapper Zoe avec une moue triste, tes parents sont également des sorciers. Les miens sont moldus…

- Ma mère, seulement, répondit Eileen en s'efforçant d'être à son tour la plus affable possible. Mon père était un sorcier autrefois mais il ne l'est plus.

- Ah bon ? C'est possible ça ? Je pensais qu'on était sorcier ou moldu. Mais pas qu'il y avait un moyen de changer.

- Mon père n'a pas cherché à changer, répliqua Eileen avant de marquer une pause, autant parce qu'elle hésitait à raconter sa vie privée à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis moins d'une heure que par le manque de détails à sa connaissance. Il peut arriver que des sorciers perdent subitement leurs pouvoirs magiques à la suite d'un bouleversement dans leur vie, d'un choc. Mais c'est tout de même assez rare, pour ce que j'en sais.

- Ca alors, fit Zoe en méditant l'information. Mais ça doit pouvoir se soigner, non ?

- Non, c'est arrivé lors de sa dernière année d'études ici et ça n'est jamais revenu depuis, après presque vingt ans. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse considérer ça comme une maladie. D'ailleurs, si ça avait été le cas, j'imagine que mon père aurait déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse le guérir, dans son entourage.

Oubliant sa réserve, Eileen passa alors le reste du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle à expliquer à Zoe comment son père avait pu entrer à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste malgré son « problème » pour y exercer en tant que Guérisseur (lui faisant découvrir par la même occasion ce qu'était un Guérisseur et l'hôpital Ste Mangouste). Il s'était spécialisé dans la réalisation de potions, discipline qui ne nécessitait pas obligatoirement de pouvoirs magiques et pour laquelle il était doué lorsqu'il était étudiant.

Les deux fillettes continuèrent à discuter famille une fois attablées pour le petit déjeuner avec les autres élèves. Zoe s'enthousiasma en apprenant ce qu'était le Quidditch lorsqu'Eileen parla de la carrière de joueuse professionnelle de sa mère, précisant qu'elle allait certainement raccrocher cette année ou la suivante pour devenir entraîneur de l'équipe nationale. Face à elle, un garçon qui avait suivi la conversation lui demanda si elle-même comptait se présenter aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

- Ma grand-mère, la mère de ma mère, était aussi joueuse professionnelle dans sa jeunesse précisa Eileen, mais même si je ne déteste pas le Quidditch, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de reprendre le flambeau.

Quant aux parents moldus de Zoe, ils tenaient une boutique en plein cœur d'Oxford, à la fois salon de thé et librairie spécialisée dans l'univers du merveilleux et de la magie. Zoe apprit à ses camarades que les moldus nommaient cela « Fantasy ». Elle et son petit frère avaient ainsi grandi au milieu d'histoires plus incroyables les unes que les autres sans jamais se douter, du moins pas depuis qu'ils avaient eu l'âge de savoir lacer leurs chaussures, que certaines d'entre elles pouvaient être vraies.

- Mes parents pleuraient de joie le jour où l'on est venu m'apporter ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard en découvrant que Merlin avait réellement existé !

Il fut ensuite question de la difficulté des énigmes à résoudre pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Les élèves des classes supérieures assurèrent aux nouveaux de ne pas s'inquiéter pour la simple et bonne raison que ceux qui étaient choisis pour être chez Serdaigle ne l'étaient jamais pour rien. Puis les conversations s'orientèrent sur les cours et les professeurs au moment où les emplois du temps leur furent distribués. Pour Eileen et ses camarades, la semaine allait débuter avec un cours de Botanique, dispensé par le professeur Londubat, le directeur adjoint de Poudlard. S'en suivrait un double cours de Potions, avec les Serpentard.

- Tiens, le professeur Kirke est encore Maîtresse des Potions, sembla s'étonner une fille de troisième année. Depuis que je suis ici, elle se plaint à tous les élèves qu'elle a mieux affaire ailleurs. Il faut croire que le nouveau directeur a réussi à la convaincre de rester.

- Mon père dit que c'est le plus jeune sorcier à être devenu directeur de Poudlard, commenta un autre élève.

- Oui mais ça n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier, répliqua un troisième. C'est Harry Potter.

Et chacun autour de la table y alla de son petit commentaire sur ce qu'il savait ou non de la vie du mage. Zoe sembla engranger toutes les informations avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres élèves en éprouvaient à les lui fournir. Eileen aussi se contenta d'écouter, gagnée, comme la veille au soir pendant le banquet de bienvenue, par une fierté qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas en découvrant que tous n'avaient que du respect et de l'admiration pour le célèbre Harry Potter.

Bientôt le brouhaha des élèves fut couvert par les bruissements d'ailes des hiboux messagers faisant leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. L'étonnement se posa à la table d'Eileen en même temps que Moon et plusieurs élèves esquissèrent même un mouvement de recul en découvrant la petite chauve-souris roussâtre aux ailes noires. Tous se ravisèrent lorsqu'Eileen l'accueillit dans sa main pour la caresser du bout des doigts.

- Elle est inoffensive, expliqua-t-elle en offrant à Moon l'un des grains de raisin qu'elle avait pris soin de préparer à côté de son assiette. C'est une Roussette d'Egypte, elle ne mange que des fruits.

La petite bête considéra le grain de raisin charnu de ses yeux noirs, le renifla du bout de son museau puis l'agrippa avec ses pattes membraneuses pour croquer dedans.

- C'est ton animal de compagnie ? demanda Zoe sans quitter Moon des yeux.

- Oui, c'est mon grand-père qui me l'a offerte, répondit Eileen. J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'été à lui apprendre à délivrer des messages. Je ne sais pas si une chauve-souris peut égaler le professionnalisme des hiboux en matière de courrier, mais pour le moment, Moon - c'est son nom - ne se débrouille pas trop mal.

Eileen se retrouva alors obligée d'expliquer que Moon ne pouvait pas loger dans la volière de l'école, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, et qu'il avait été convenu avec le directeur qu'elle passe la majeure partie de ses journées dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Aux élèves qui se moquèrent gentiment d'un tel traitement de faveur, elle avoua, un peu mal à l'aise, que son grand-père et le directeur de l'école étaient en fait la même et unique personne.

- Waouh ! s'exclama son voisin de table. Tu es la petite fille d'Harry Potter !

- Alors les deux joueuses de Quidditch dont tu parlais tout à l'heure doivent être Ginny Potter et Lily Prince, fit un autre garçon, tout aussi enchanté.

Eileen acquiesça timidement tout en continuant de s'occuper de Moon. Elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée mais aussi ravie, au fond d'elle, de constater encore que sa famille pouvait susciter de tels élans de sympathie.

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies été envoyée chez Serdaigle plutôt que chez Gryffondor ? s'étonna le garçon devant elle.

- Mais ma mère n'était pas chez Gryffondor non plus, objecta Eileen, soutenue par plusieurs autres élèves. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul membre de la famille Potter actuellement à Poudlard. Il y a plusieurs petits cousins par alliance présents ici, même si nous ne portons pas tous le même nom. On peut les reconnaître à coup sûr par la rousseur de leurs cheveux !

- Les frères Potter étaient encore là, l'an dernier, précisa une élève assez âgée avec une once de mélancolie dans la voix.

- Oui, Andrew et William sont les fils de mon oncle Albus, expliqua Eileen. Après qu'ils aient obtenu leurs ASPICS, ils sont partis étudier les Ronflacks cornus en Amérique Latine. (Quelques murmures d'étonnements se firent entendre). J'ai aussi deux cousines en Chine, par le frère aîné de ma mère.

Comme elle l'avait prévu et un peu redouté, Eileen dû répondre encore à bien des questions s'agissant de sa famille. Elle s'efforça de le faire sans véritablement s'en agacer, se disant que cela valait toujours mieux que de devoir s'excuser d'avoir réveiller toute sa chambrée en pleine nuit simplement parce qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se lever de table pour aller en cours, Eileen réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'écrire le message pour ses parents. Elle proposa un dernier morceau de fruit à Moon et la laissa s'envoler avec par la fenêtre en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours rédiger son mot dans la journée pour le lui confier avant la nuit.

Elle profita de l'agitation pour adresser un discret salut à son grand-père et suivit les autres élèves vers la sortie. Zoe lui avait fait faux bond et avançait loin devant sans l'attendre. Ce n'est qu'en la rattrapant dans le hall de l'école, qu'Eileen fut à même de sentir son malaise.

- J'ai été bête, avoua Zoe en la voyant, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. En t'entendant faire des cauchemars cette nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu étais déboussolée de ta rentrée à Poudlard, comme moi. (Elle souffla en riant). En fait, non seulement tu viens d'une famille de sorciers mais en plus de sorciers connus, et pas des moindres à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour m'empêcher de devenir amie avec toi ? la coupa Eileen.

Derrière ses lunettes, une petite étincelle sembla se rallumer dans les yeux de Zoe. Les deux fillettes se sourirent à nouveau et quittèrent le château pour se rendre ensemble jusqu'aux serres, l'une aussi brune que l'autre était blonde. Autour d'elles, la brume matinale s'effilochait sous les rayons du soleil encore chaud de septembre.

Après une brève introduction sur le programme, le premier cours de Botanique débuta par l'étude d'une plante curieuse à l'aspect d'un petit cactus gris à ceci près qu'au lieu d'épines, il était couvert de pustules.

- Il s'agit d'un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, expliqua le professeur Londubat, un sorcier à la carrure imposante mais dont le visage jovial ceint de cheveux courts et d'une barbe d'un gris identique à celui de son cactus inspirait la bienveillance tout autant que le respect. Cette plante sauvage originaire d'Asie Mineure est de nos jours encore rare et très délicate à cultiver. Son existence comme ses propriétés ont longtemps été méconnues. En effet, elle sécrète une substance que l'on nomme Empestine et qui, malgré le fait de sentir horriblement mauvais, est inoffensive et entre dans la composition de puissantes potions médicinales.

Le professeur Londubat leur montra ensuite comment s'y prendre pour prélever de l'Empestine sans abîmer la plante. Il commença par toucher doucement le spécimen qui se trouvait devant lui et celui-ci se mit à chantonner étrangement.

- La technique, fit–il en se munissant alors d'une fiole et d'une grande aiguille à tricoter, réside à tirer partie de la particularité qu'a la plante de se défendre lorsqu'elle se sent attaquée.

Il retourna la petite fiole sur la plante de manière à ce qu'elle englobe l'une des nombreuses pustules qui la recouvraient puis darda l'aiguille à tricoter dans sa direction. Avant même que la pointe n'entre en contact avec, la plante se mit à projeter un long jet de liquide vert par la pustule recouverte, directement dans la fiole. Dès la giclée terminée, le professeur Londubat s'empressa de retirer la fiole et de la reboucher, puis caressa à nouveau la plante.

- Comme vous ne manquerez certainement pas de le constater, dit-il lorsque le cactus se remit à chanter doucement, toute la difficulté de la manipulation réside à trouver où piquer le Mimbulus Mimbletonia pour que le jet d'Empestine sorte par la vésicule voulue.

Les élèves durent ensuite mettre en pratique cette manipulation avec les spécimens à leur disposition. La serre eut tôt fait de se transformer en un joyeux champ de bataille nauséabond. Aucun élève, même issu de famille sorcière, ne fut épargné par les ripostes massives d'Empestine. Lorsque le cours et la bataille prirent fin, le professeur Londubat, tout sourire, fit disparaître les dégâts d'un sort Recurvite et félicita le seul élève qui avait réussi à récupérer une infime quantité d'Empestine dans sa fiole.

Même infructueuse, la séance eut pour résultat de faire naître une réelle bonne humeur dans les rangs des première année et l'enthousiasme les accompagna ainsi tout au long de la journée. Celle-ci se déroula si vite et avec tant de découvertes qu'au soir, Eileen avait fini par renoncer à l'idée d'envoyer un message à ses parents au sujet de sa courte première nuit, s'étant convaincue elle-même de l'insignifiance de son tourment.

Après tout, ça n'était qu'un rêve…


	2. SONGES

******* Chapitre 2 : SONGES *******

Elle avançait doucement le long du couloir dans la pénombre. Ses pas, comme tout autour d'elle, étaient silencieux. La maison entière semblait endormie. Elle frôla le mur du plat de la main comme pour s'assurer de son existence et sa poitrine se serra à tel point qu'il lui devint difficile de respirer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle aille au dehors dans les plus brefs délais. Au bout du couloir, elle entrouvrit fébrilement la porte d'entrée sans que celle-ci n'émette le moindre grincement mais se força à la refermer aussitôt pour revenir sur ses pas. Elle pénétra dans le salon et parcourut alors la pièce d'un regard las.

Les murs couverts de livres paraissaient retenir le temps dans ce lieu qui d'ordinaire ne lui inspirait que bien-être et sécurité. Cette nuit elle s'y sentait piégée, comme si l'endroit était en train de se refermer sur elle petit à petit. L'envie lui prit encore d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre sans pouvoir s'y résoudre. Elle fit quelques pas entre les fauteuils et la table basse, dans le silence assourdissant. Le temps s'étirait à mesure que tout continuait de rétrécir, sa vue, son souffle, son monde, ses pensées… Quant l'oppression fut à la limite du supportable, elle chancela jusqu'à la cheminée éteinte dans la trouée de livres et contempla son reflet dans le miroir fixé au-dessus.

Sa vue se troublait mais elle distinguait sans mal son fin visage pâle et ses longs cheveux raides, aussi noirs que ses grands yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et articula des mots sans qu'aucun son ne puisse se faire entendre. Ses traits figés prirent alors le pli d'une plainte et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues claires. Puis tout se précipita en un battement de cils. Quelqu'un était apparu dans la pièce. Elle ressentait sa présence sans pouvoir distinguer, en se retournant, autre chose qu'une silhouette sombre. Soudain un éclair de lumière détonna et une vive douleur l'atteignit à la poitrine, lui arrachant un cri et brouillant sa vue pour de bon.

- Eileen ? Eileen est-ce que ça va ?

Eileen dut prendre un moment avant de pouvoir écarter les rideaux de son lit. Depuis le sien, Zoe se pencha vers elle pour demander encore :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, fit Eileen d'une voix rauque.

Dans le dortoir, mise à part une fille qui se retourna dans son lit en toussotant, tout était calme. Eileen s'extirpa des couvertures pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et fixa la fenêtre sans vraiment la regarder.

- Navrée de t'avoir réveillée, réussit-elle à articuler à l'attention de Zoe avant de se lever, de s'emparer de sa robe de chambre et de sortir sans rien ajouter.

Le feu agonisait dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Eileen enfila sa robe de chambre et prit place à la table la plus proche de la fenêtre, là où l'aube commençait à caresser de reflets pourpres la pile de parchemins vierges qui y était disposée. Elle se passa lentement les mains sur le visage avant de contempler encore longuement le paysage. Au dehors, régnait une tranquillité toute étrangère à ce qui se jouait alors dans ses pensées. Elle fit ensuite glisser un morceau de papier devant elle et attrapa la plume posée près de l'encrier.

- Retourne donc te coucher, fit-elle en suspendant son geste lorsque Zoe entra dans la pièce. Il reste une bonne heure avant le lever. Moi je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir assez vite pour en profiter.

- Je sais, avança Zoe, mais je préfère rester debout aussi. Au moins on sera en avance pour le second jour.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée en se frottant les épaules puis demanda en esquissant un mouvement de baguette magique invisible :

- Comment s'y prend-on pour faire repartir le feu ?

- Eh bien, en général, on se contente de rajouter une bûche dans l'âtre, répondit Eileen en indiquant le tas de bois sur le côté de la cheminée.

Muette, Zoe se retourna vers Eileen et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de se souvenir de l'heure qu'il était et de se taire. Zoe se hâta d'alimenter le feu et lorsque les flammes se réveillèrent autour du nouveau morceau de bois dans un crépitement rassurant, elle vint prendre place à côté d'Eileen.

- Ouille ! laissa-t-elle échapper en s'asseyant.

- C'est le résultat du cours de Vol sur balais d'hier ? demanda Eileen.

- Oui, grimaça Zoe. Dis, vous vous servez vraiment de ces machins-là pour vous déplacer ?

- Non, rarement. Disons que c'est un moyen de transport sorcier traditionnel, mais les balais ne sont guère plus utilisés que pour le Quidditch de nos jours.

Quant elle eut trouvé une position qui ne la fit plus souffrir de ses courbatures, Zoe reporta son attention sur le nécessaire d'écriture devant Eileen.

- Tu allais faire tes devoirs ?

- Juste écrire à mes parents.

- Est-ce que tu vas leur parler de tes cauchemars ?

- Peut-être, préféra répondre Eileen en reposant sa plume, embêtée d'avoir à remettre ça sur le tapis.

- Ça doit mettre une certaine pression, se hasarda Zoe après un moment de silence, d'avoir une famille aussi célèbre.

- Oui, s'entendit admettre Eileen bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça peut être la cause de tes mauvaises nuits ici ?

- C'est possible, mais j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars depuis plusieurs mois, bien avant la rentrée et pour être honnête je suis contente de me trouver à Poudlard.

- Hum… fit Zoe, comme si la question la préoccupait. J'ai entendu dire que le simple fait de raconter ses cauchemars permettait de ne plus en faire. Tu devrais en parler à tes parents dans ta lettre.

- Mes parents connaissent déjà mes cauchemars, soupira Eileen avant de s'interrompre.

Elle eut du mal à se décider à aller plus loin mais finit par déclarer :

- À vrai dire, je ne fais qu'un seul cauchemar, toujours le même. Et le raconter à mes parents n'a absolument rien changé.

- Eh bien, on dirait que quelque chose t'obsède vraiment. Est-ce que tu as cherché à savoir ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce cauchemar ? Dans le monde moldu, certains médecins prennent les rêves très au sérieux, tu sais. On les appelle des psychanalystes.

- Des psy quoi ? fit Eileen.

- Psychanalystes, répéta Zoe. C'est difficile à prononcer mais moins que d'arriver à expliquer en quoi consiste leur métier, crois-moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, certains d'entre eux pensent que ce que nous rêvons est en quelque sorte le miroir de ce qui nous préoccupe dans la vie réelle. Si tu fais toujours le même rêve, alors il y a fort à parier que ce qui s'y passe à beaucoup d'importance pour toi, même si tu n'es pas en mesure de le comprendre au premier abord.

- C'est un peu ce que ma mère m'a dit, fit Eileen avant de demander avec un vif regain d'intérêt : Et comment s'y prennent ces [i]psychaliénistes[/i] pour interpréter les rêves ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Zoe, mais mes parents doivent posséder quelques livres sur le sujet dans leur boutique. Je pourrai me renseigner quand je rentrerai à la maison.

La perspective de devoir attendre tout un trimestre pour en savoir plus déçut un peu Eileen. Zoe dut le remarquer car elle reprit aussitôt :

- Raconte-moi tout de même ton rêve. Ça pourra peut-être déjà t'aider à y voir plus clair de le confier à quelqu'un de nouveau. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

Eileen se tourna vers Zoe, hésitante. C'était déjà assez difficile d'avouer qu'elle faisait des cauchemars au point de se réveiller en criant comme un tout petit enfant, alors dévoiler ce que son esprit tentait soi-disant de cacher…

- Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, assura-t-elle à voix basse, et ça n'est pas tant ce qui arrive qui m'effraie que les impressions que je peux avoir tout au long du rêve.

Eileen décrivit alors la scène à Zoe en insistant sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle la vivait.

- C'est comme si les choses se déroulaient réellement, sans que je puisse me rendre compte que je suis dans un rêve. Tout semble tellement vrai. Je suis chez moi, dans un lieu qui m'est familier, peut-être le lieu le plus familier qui soit pour moi et en même temps je m'y sens étrangère, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. À plusieurs reprises j'éprouve le besoin de m'enfuir et aussitôt après je sais qu'il faut que je reste à tout prix…

Eileen marqua une pause, les yeux plantés dans le parchemin vide devant elle, avant de reprendre :

- Dans mon rêve, les lieux semblent abandonnés et tout y est abominablement calme. Mais là encore, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que je m'efforce de ne pas faire de bruit ou si je ne peux tout simplement rien entendre. C'est comme si tout se comprimait à l'intérieur du rêve, comme un étouffement en moi et autour de moi. Jusqu'au moment fatidique…

- Lorsque tu réussis à crier et que le rêve prend fin ? voulut s'assurer Zoe.

- Oui. Et ça se passe toujours à l'identique. Certaines fois, il arrive que ma promenade dure très longtemps, d'autres, que le laps de temps entre le début et la fin soit plus court mais dans tous les cas, la scène commence et s'achève immanquablement de la même manière. Par contre, impossible de savoir d'où je viens ni ce qui arrive ensuite, après l'éclair.

- Tu crois qu'on te lance un sortilège qui te fait mourir ? Est-ce que ça existe ?

- Oui, un tel sortilège existe, fit doucement Eileen en baissant les yeux. C'est un sortilège impardonnable.

Elle tenta alors d'expliquer à Zoe ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet, c'est-à-dire très peu de choses et après cette parenthèse refermée poursuivit :

- Je ne sais évidemment pas quel effet ça peut bien faire d'être frappée d'un tel sortilège mais j'ai dans l'idée que ça doit être proche de ce qui m'arrive dans le rêve. Au moment où l'éclair est lancé, je ressens une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur et c'est tellement fort qu'il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de me réveiller en continuant d'avoir mal.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Zoe qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire pour compatir, les yeux simplement arrondis d'étonnement.

- Et tu n'as jamais réussi à identifier la personne qui t'envoie ce sortilège ?

- Non. Jamais, répondit Eileen d'une voix atone.

- Tu n'as même pas idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? Une homme ou une femme ? Quelqu'un que tu connais ?

- Absolument rien du tout. Et ce qui m'angoisse le plus, reprit Eileen d'une voix plus basse encore, c'est que j'ai beau refaire le rêve chaque nuit ou presque, je ne réussis jamais à prévoir ce qui va arriver, je n'ai pas la moindre prise sur son déroulement. Chaque fois c'est comme si je le vivais pour la première fois. Si au moins j'avais conscience d'être dans le rêve et que je pouvais modifier le scénario ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Mais impossible. Je ne prends conscience de tout ça qu'une fois réveillée. Et alors j'ai peur d'y retourner. J'ai peur de dormir.

- Mais tu as besoin de sommeil, sinon tu vas y laisser ta santé, intervint Zoe. Personne ne peut vivre sans dormir.

- Je sais, c'est ce que mes parents m'ont répondu lorsque j'ai commencé à faire intentionnellement des nuits blanches. Mon père a même dû me préparer des décoctions pour faciliter mon sommeil. Elles ont été efficaces et même si les cauchemars n'ont pas complètement disparu, ça m'a permis d'être moins fatiguée la journée. Seulement, je ne peux pas prendre systématiquement ces somnifères, alors je n'y ai recours que lorsque ça devient invivable.

- Et ils ne sont pas plus préoccupés que ça, tes parents ?

- Non. Selon ma mère, il paraît qu'à mon âge, il est courant d'avoir des cauchemars, que tout ça va passer aussi vite que c'est venu. Mon père, lui, m'a conseillé de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. Il dit que plus tôt je l'oublierai, plus tôt le cauchemar m'oubliera en retour. Ils pensaient tous les deux que ça se calmerait une fois que je serais à Poudlard mais ils se sont apparemment trompés.

Comme Eileen, Zoe parut demeurer dubitative mais finit par conclure, alors que les plus matinaux de leurs camarades faisaient leur entrée de la salle commune :

- Peut-être que lorsque les cours auront véritablement commencés et que nous aurons assez de travail pour t'occuper l'esprit, tes cauchemars cesseront effectivement d'eux-mêmes.

- Oui, admit Eileen avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. C'est certainement une question de temps…

Elle observa le jour à présent bien levé sur le lac miroitant et les montagnes alentours en gardant pour elle ce qu'elle n'était encore pas prête à avouer, ni à ses parents, ni à Zoe. Une partie d'elle était intimement convainque que son cauchemar était trop réaliste pour n'être qu'un rêve, et que la scène qui se jouait inlassablement dans ses nuits se déroulerait tôt ou tard dans sa vie.


	3. RETROUVAILLES

******* Chapitre 3 : RETROUVAILLES *******

- Et ton grand-père ? fit Zoe en s'asseyant près d'Eileen dans la bibliothèque comme si elle poursuivait une conversation déjà bien entamée.

- Eh bien quoi, mon grand-père ?

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de tes cauchemars ? S'il y a bien une personne qui peut savoir comment t'aider, m'est d'avis que ce serait lui, non ?

Eileen soupira en comprenant où Zoe voulait en venir. Elles n'avaient pourtant plus reparlé de ses nuits agitées depuis sa confidence, deux jours plus tôt et elle l'avait regretté depuis.

- Merci de t'en préoccuper mais toute ma vie ne tourne pas autour de ça non plus et je suis certaine que mon grand-père a également mieux à faire que d'écouter mes histoires à dormir debout. Toutes les fois où je suis passée voir Moon dans son bureau, depuis la rentrée, il croulait sous le travail.

Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage de Zoe. Réalisant qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort, Eileen reprit aussitôt :

- Excuse-moi. Je suis vraiment désolée de continuer à te réveiller comme ça la nuit mais…

- Non, non, l'interrompit Zoe. En fait je t'entends de moins en moins, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de ma propre fatigue.

- Un peu de calme, Mesdemoiselles, vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé, les rappela à l'ordre Madame Tortoise, la bibliothécaire, en passant près d'elles dans l'allée.

Tandis qu'aux autres tables, les élèves levaient la tête dans leur direction, Zoe fit mine de se pencher sur l'un des livres d'Eileen et toutes deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Madame Tortoise soit assez loin.

- Pardon, fit encore Eileen, cette fois en chuchotant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Zoe. C'est seulement que tu m'aides beaucoup sur la magie depuis le début et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te rendre la pareil.

- Je te remercie, mais je t'assure que ça va, répondit affectueusement Eileen en reprenant son travail. Encore une fois, il y a des choses plus importantes, après tout, comme de finir de répertorier les satellites de Jupiter et les apprendre avant le prochain cours d'Astronomie.

Pourtant bien décidée à ne plus aborder le sujet de ses rêves avec qui que ce soit, Eileen était loin de s'attendre à ce qui se produisit dans la nuit qui suivit. Elle prit Zoe à part le lendemain matin, pendant la récréation.

- Est-ce que tu m'as entendue cette nuit ?

- Euh… hésita Zoe, non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais, je te l'ai dit, je suis tellement fatiguée que tu ne me réveilles plus systématiquement et c'est pareil pour les autres filles.

- Non, n'essaye pas d'arrondir les angles, cette fois je veux juste savoir si tu m'as entendue ou non.

Zoe fit mine de réfléchir avec sérieux à la question et répondit que non, elle ne s'était pas réveillée de toute la nuit, pas même un peu.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Eileen avec un petit air triomphal en entraînant Zoe plus à l'écart des autres élèves au fond de la cour. Quelque chose a changé dans mon rêve. Il y avait une seconde personne avec moi dans le salon. Comme pour la première, je n'ai pas réussi à la distinguer nettement, mais j'ai ressenti sa présence.

- Et est-ce que la fin de ton rêve a changé ? s'empressa de demander Zoe, visiblement gagnée par l'enthousiasme d'Eileen.

- Non. (Les deux fillettes se rembrunirent de concert). Ça s'est terminé comme d'habitude à la différence près que le sort m'a semblé moins violent. C'est encore assez difficile à expliquer mais j'ai eu l'impression que cette nouvelle personne était là pour m'aider. Sa présence m'a semblé (elle chercha ses mots) apaisante. Et je suis quasiment certaine de ne pas avoir crié en me réveillant, même si l'éclair et le choc faisaient toujours partie du scénario. Tu te rends compte, s'emballa-t-elle de nouveau. Pour la première fois, le rêve s'est modifié ! Ça veut dire que c'est possible et qu'il peut encore changer !

Le rêve ne changea pourtant pas durant les semaines qui suivirent mais Eileen eut le loisir de vérifier sa théorie. Plus aucune de ses camarades ne l'entendait crier en pleine nuit dans le dortoir et même si personne n'avait véritablement eu le temps de lui en tenir rigueur, Eileen s'en sentit infiniment soulagée. Désormais, les nuits où le rêve l'assaillait, elle avait à ses côtés un allié pour l'aider à surmonter la fin tragique qui ne manquait pas de toujours se produire.

Tout se déroulait exactement à l'identique, elle continuait d'errer lentement chez elle dans le silence absolu jusqu'au moment où elle se contemplait dans le miroir. La nouvelle personne, qu'elle appela bientôt son « ange gardien », apparaissait soudain près d'elle, juste avant le face à face final et se contentait de se tenir immobile, la rassurant sans mot par sa simple présence. La panique diminuait alors et lorsque le sort de son assaillant l'atteignait, il ne le faisait plus avec autant de puissance qu'avant.

À mesure que les rêves s'enchaînèrent, la présence devint de plus en plus insistante et son aide de plus en plus efficace à tel point qu'Eileen finit par ne plus se réveiller ou du moins sans sursaut. Ses nuits plus calmes lui permirent dès lors de passer des jours en meilleure forme et de ne réellement plus accorder autant d'importance à ses visions une fois éveillée. Le fait de les savoir modifiables l'apaisa d'autant plus qu'elle ne les associât plus à une prémonition inéluctable.

Et nuit après nuit, Eileen en vint à éprouver une confiance indéfinissable pour cette mystérieuse personne même si elle ne réussissait jamais à l'identifier mieux que celle qui l'attaquait. L'une comme l'autre silhouette demeuraient floues dans son souvenir à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se les remémorer au réveil.

Puis un matin de novembre, un détail émergea du songe, infime, mais suffisant à Eileen pour que l'évidence lui saute alors aux yeux.

- Je sais qui est l'ange gardien de mon rêve, annonça-t-elle à Zoe au sortir de leur chambre.

Probablement surprise d'entendre Eileen reparler de tout ça après tant de temps, Zoe attendit la suite sans rien dire.

- J'ai été bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, continua Eileen, mais c'est évident. Mon ange gardien, c'est toi !

- Quoi ? fit Zoe, déconcertée.

- Cette nuit, j'ai réussi à distinguer un détail, ou plus exactement j'ai réussi à me souvenir de ce détail en me réveillant ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas vu nettement, mais la personne qui se tient près de moi et m'aide à surmonter le cauchemar depuis près de deux mois, a les cheveux blonds, j'en suis certaine.

Eileen se tut un instant mais comme le raisonnement échappait vraisemblablement à Zoe, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Tu es blonde ! C'est toi qui te trouves à mes côtés !

- Tu veux dire que je suis capable d'entrer dans ton rêve ? demanda Zoe, toujours perplexe. Que nous nous rejoignons pendant que nous dormons ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non, répondit Eileen, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. En revanche, d'après ce que tu avais l'air de dire concernant l'étude des rêves chez les moldus, il se pourrait très bien que je t'intègre inconsciemment dans mon rêve. L'arrivée de mon ange gardien coïncide avec le jour où j'ai compris que tu tenais vraiment à m'aider, quand nous en avons discuté dans la bibliothèque.

Le visage de Zoe, sous ses fines lunettes, commença à s'éclairer. Eileen continua ses explications jusqu'au moment de descendre dans la Grande Salle.

- Avant ça, avoua Eileen, je pensais que tu tenais à m'aider simplement pour que je cesse de toutes vous réveiller la nuit mais à partir de ce moment précis, quelque chose à dû se passer dans ma tête et ça s'est répercuté sur mon rêve.

- Eh bien, fit Zoe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle conserva pratiquement toute la journée, la prochaine fois que tu le croises, transmets à ton subconscient toute ma sympathie !

L'amitié des deux Serdaigle alla croissant avec l'apaisement nocturne d'Eileen. Lorsque les rêves se produisaient encore, Zoe venait alors au secours d'Eileen. Sans l'oppression qui l'entravait avant, Eileen réussit peu à peu à mieux distinguer ce qui l'entourait dans le rêve. Elle se voyait par exemple plus nettement dans le miroir, retenait plus de détails de la pièce ou devinait de mieux en mieux la silhouette de Zoe à ses côtés.

Celle-ci se mit même à bouger peu avant la fin du trimestre. Zoe lui tendait la main, mais Eileen avait beau tendre la sienne, elle n'arrivait jamais à l'attraper. Elle avait conscience qu'en y parvenant elle finirait peut-être par échapper au sortilège, mais n'ayant toujours aucune prise sur ses actions à l'intérieur du rêve, elle restait la marionnette de toute cette scène étrange. En revanche, l'assaillant et sa raison de l'attaquer demeuraient un complet mystère.

Le jour, les rôles s'inversaient et c'était à Eileen de soutenir Zoe. Elle l'aidait du mieux possible pour l'accompagner dans la découverte et la pratique de la magie et très vite, l'amitié sincère qui se noua entre les deux fillettes leur fit oublier qu'il avait pu s'agir d'un simple échange de bons procédés.

La veille des vacances de Noël, Zoe demanda à Eileen de lui remettre une liste exhaustive des détails qui lui apparaissaient maintenant dans ses visions afin qu'elle cherche dans les livres moldus à quoi ils pouvaient bien correspondre et comment les interpréter. Et ce fut non sans tristesse que les deux amies se quittèrent sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross le lendemain.

La joie de retrouver ses parents réanima vite la bonne humeur naturelle d'Eileen, tout autant que la perspective de passer des fêtes de fin d'année avec une grande partie de sa famille.

- Papa ! s'exclama Eileen en se ruant sur ses parents pour les embrasser. Tu as finalement pu te libérer !

- Je m'en serais voulu d'avoir manqué ton retour, fit ce dernier en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu es en congés, comme Maman ?

- Pas vraiment, annonça-t-il en lançant un petit regard à sa femme, mais je promets de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi pendant tes vacances. Après tout, je ne serai pas bien loin de mon lieu de travail durant ces deux semaines.

En effet, cette année, comme c'était parfois le cas, toute la famille Potter se réunissait à Londres pour passer une partie des vacances et les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. Il était prévu qu'ils investissent la maison du Square Grimmaurd. La demeure, jugée trop grande par chacun des membres de la famille pour devenir leur foyer principal était néanmoins restée en la possession de son grand-père qui la tenait à disposition pour loger ponctuellement des connaissances de passage dans la capitale, à la manière d'une maison d'hôtes. Le reste du temps, elle servait de résidence secondaire aux Potter et plusieurs fois par an, tout ou partie de la famille s'y réunissait pour les occasions spéciales, vacances d'été, anniversaires ou comme c'était alors le cas, fêtes de Noël.

Le trajet pour rentrer pouvant aisément s'effectuer à pieds – il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de minutes entre la gare et le Square Grimmaurd – Eileen et ses parents prirent un plaisir tout singulier à déambuler dans les rues de Londres parées de mille lumières décoratives en cette fin de journée. Son père porta sa valise tandis que sa mère insista pour se charger de la cage de Moon.

En chemin, ils passèrent en revue les trois mois écoulés à Poudlard, revenant sur les messages qui leur étaient parvenus et découvrant ceux que Moon avait selon toute vraisemblance égarés aux cours de certaines de ses livraisons. De gros flocons se mirent à tomber doucement peu avant qu'ils ne parviennent à destination. La pelouse devant les hautes façades fraîchement repeintes de la rue, était déjà toute piquetée de blanc et malgré l'heure bien avancée, des enfants se précipitaient dans la fine pellicule de neige en chahutant joyeusement.

Eileen grimpa à la suite de ses parents les marches du perron et après lui avoir remis la cage, sa mère profita de l'agitation de la rue pour sortir sa baguette magique d'un repli de sa capeline verte. Elle tapota discrètement la porte d'entrée du bout de sa baguette, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le champ et tous trois entrèrent.

- Nous sommes les premiers, déclara Lily en agitant à nouveau sa baguette pour éclairer le hall d'entrée. Ton grand-père doit nous rejoindre demain dans la matinée. Ta grand-mère est censée arriver de Chine en fin de journée avec James et la famille de Chang'E. Albus et Alice seront là après-demain. Quant à Willy et Andy, ils ne viendront qu'à la veille de Noël mais resteront avec nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Son père avait posé sa valise au bas de l'escalier et balayait les lieux d'un regard fermé, sans commenter les détails du calendrier qu'il devait manifestement déjà connaître. Eileen, déposa à son tour la cage et prit un moment pour essayer de voir si la décoration avait encore changé depuis sa dernière venue. Les lourds tapis au sol étaient les mêmes et les papiers peints avaient toujours cette teinte chaleureuse appuyée par la lumière orangée des lanternes en forme de pampilles fixées aux murs.

- Je suis passée déposer nos affaires et faire un peu de ménage plus tôt dans la journée, continua Lily en ôtant sa cape pour la déposer dans le vestibule. Je nous ai installés, fit-elle à l'attention de son mari, dans la chambre verte du deuxième étage. Puis à Eileen, tu n'as qu'à choisir la tienne, ma chérie et j'y ferais suivre tes affaires. Pense juste à en choisir une assez grande pour que vous puissiez y dormir à trois, tes cousines et toi.

Eileen s'installa dans l'une des chambres du quatrième étage. Après avoir offert à Moon quelques quartiers d'orange juteux et entrouvert la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les ailes, elle redescendit dans la cuisine, située au sous-sol, pour s'attabler avec ses parents.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance très particulière, très différente de celle, plus feutrée, de leur foyer. Ils avaient pris place à l'extrémité de la longue table près de la cheminée mais même avec les craquements du feu, leurs voix résonnaient dans la vaste pièce aux murs de pierre comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. À plusieurs reprises, Eileen surprit son père perdu dans la contemplation des lieux.

- Eh bien moi, je l'aime beaucoup, cette maison, fit savoir sa mère en accrochant le regard de ce dernier. Je me souviens, étant petite, des heures passées ici pendant que mes parents se faisaient aider de leurs amis pour y faire des travaux. Vous auriez beaucoup de mal à imaginer à quoi elle pouvait ressembler avant.

Il y eut alors un blanc et ses parents se fixèrent un court moment avant que sa mère ne change subitement de sujet en demandant si quelqu'un souhaitait reprendre du potage.

Eileen monta se coucher très peu de temps après la fin du repas, réellement exténuée par sa journée de voyage. Sa chambre était glaciale lorsqu'elle entra. Elle se dépêcha de refermer sa fenêtre puisque Moon, certainement refroidie par la météo, était déjà rentrée et se tenait suspendue à l'intérieur de sa cage. Dehors la neige avait cessé de tomber mais la rue, sous l'éclat froid des réverbères, était à présent complètement blanche.

Elle souffla sur ses doigts et s'activa à rallumer le feu dans la cheminée. Ici encore, la pièce était trois fois trop grande pour elle seule et elle ne se serait pas avouée rassurée si quelqu'un lui avait demandé à l'instant précis comment elle se sentait. Pour cette raison, elle préféra ne pas sortir de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et passa ses vêtements de nuit à la va-vite avant de se pelotonner dans celui des quatre lits disponibles le plus proche de la cheminée. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir malgré le tic-tac lancinant de l'horloge qui se trouvait adossée au mur mitoyen dans la chambre voisine.


	4. VEILLÉES

******* Chapitre 4 : VEILLÉES *******

Malheureusement le premier soir dans la maison familiale du Square Grimmaurd ne fut pas des meilleurs pour Eileen. Au lieu d'un long sommeil réparateur, elle eut à souffrir une nouvelle nuit de cauchemar telle qu'elle n'en avait plus connue depuis de nombreuses semaines. En effet, le rêve se déroula comme avant la rentrée balayant avec lui tout le trimestre et son lot d'améliorations successives. Son _ange gardien_ avait disparu.

Sa chambre se trouvant bien éloignée de celle où dormaient ses parents dans l'immense maison, personne ne l'entendit crier lorsqu'elle se réveilla en pleine nuit. Seule Moon en sembla affectée, à moins que sa trop courte sortie de la veille fût la cause de son envie insistante de retourner dehors.

Après s'être levée lui ouvrir la fenêtre, Eileen revint en courant dans son lit pour y demeurer un très long moment assise à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée et tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le rêve change ainsi. Le rythme sourd des battements de l'horloge derrière le mur l'empêchait de bien se concentrer et sans s'en apercevoir véritablement elle finit par replonger dans le sommeil.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as profité de ta nuit ! la taquina sans penser à mal sa mère en l'accueillant dans la cuisine le lendemain matin. Il est dix heures passées !

- Papa est déjà parti ? demanda Eileen dans un bâillement en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Oui, et depuis un bon moment. Ta bestiole quant à elle est revenue juste avant son départ, et assez énervée je dois dire. Je lui ai proposé quelques morceaux de pomme mais elle est partie s'accrocher au lustre du salon sans demander son reste.

Tout en se servant des céréales et du jus de citrouille, Eileen expliqua que contrairement aux apparences, elle n'avait pas passé une si bonne nuit que ça. Que Moon avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de sortir, à coup sûr parce qu'il faisait trop froid dehors, et qu'elle l'avait par conséquent réveillée à une heure indue. C'était certainement la fatigue qui l'avait empêchée d'entendre son retour une fois qu'elle avait réussi à se rendormir.

- Je crois que je vais l'installer dans le grenier pour les jours à venir et laisser l'une des mansardes ouvertes pour ses allées et venues. Comme ça, elle ne réveillera pas Celia et Anna quand elles seront avec moi dans la chambre.

Une bouffée d'affolement la saisit soudain à la perspective de ce qui pourrait se produire lorsque ses deux cousines seraient là. Mais comme sa mère n'aborda pas le sujet, Eileen préféra ne pas parler des son cauchemar revenu et se convaincre que l'épisode de la nuit précédente n'était qu'un accident, une petite rechute provoquée uniquement par le changement d'environnement, moins familier. Tout rentrerait très vite dans l'ordre.

Mère et fille occupèrent le reste de leur matinée à arranger encore un peu les lieux afin de tromper l'impatience de voir arriver les autres membres de la famille. Harry Potter apparut par la grande cheminée du salon peu avant midi. Après avoir embrassé chaudement sa petite-fille et sa fille, il s'étonna de ne pas trouver son gendre.

- Dommage, fit-il en montrant le grand sac en papier qu'il avait apporté, Ellis va louper un repas typiquement asiatique. (Puis en leur souriant plus encore) J'ai pensé que ça ferait une bonne entrée en matière avant que Ginny ne rentre !

Ils prirent leur déjeuner dans le grand salon. Eileen, qui n'était sortie de table que peu de temps auparavant, mangea sa part du bout des dents. Harry la fit rire aux éclats lorsqu'il tenta d'envoyer un _Wingardium Leviosa_ au vase qui trônait au milieu de la table avec l'une de ses baguettes chinoises.

- Eh, mais tu es là, toi ? s'exclama-t-il benoîtement lorsqu'il découvrit Moon accrochée au lustre juste au-dessus d'eux. Je dois dire que je suis ravi de sa compagnie dans mon bureau. Et chose qui n'est pas donnée à tous les occupants avec qui je partage les lieux, elle sait se faire très discrète.

- Seulement en plein jour, alors, objecta Lily.

Ils rirent encore et Harry reprit à l'intention d'Eileen :

- Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu passer lui rendre visite plus souvent depuis la rentrée mais il y a tout un tas de formalités à remplir les premiers mois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Ce sera plus calme au deuxième trimestre, j'espère que tu viendras.

Les hôtes se succédèrent le soir et le lendemain et la grande maison assura bientôt sa véritable fonction de demeure familiale. Les plus attendus furent sans nul doute sa grand-mère Ginny ainsi que sa tante Chang'E, son oncle James et leurs deux filles. Ginny avait passé près de quatre mois en Chine, chez James et sa belle-famille, à découvrir le continent. Elle avait entre autres choses passé beaucoup de temps à étudier les us et coutumes des écoles de magie asiatiques et à nouer des relations avec elles en vue d'un rapprochement avec les écoles européennes. L'idée avait été initiée par Harry lorsque leur première petite fille, Celia, avait fait son entrée dans l'une d'elles, sept ans plus tôt.

Une partie de la famille de Chang'E avait été invitée à revenir avec Ginny pour découvrir à son tour la façon de vivre de ce côté du globe, sorcière ou non. Se trouvaient ainsi les parents de Chang'E, que tous avaient déjà rencontrés en diverses occasions, mais aussi son unique sœur et son mari, ainsi que leur bébé, âgé d'un peu moins d'un an. Comme sa tante, tous étaient moldus et allèrent de surprises en surprises tout au long de leur séjour. Pendant le dîner, Harry fit même remarquer qu'il y avait presque autant de moldus que de sorciers réunis sous ce toit et que c'était une chose inédite. Le regard noir que lança alors son père à son grand-père n'échappa pas à Eileen.

L'arrivée de l'oncle Albus et de la tante Alice donna encore lieu à des retrouvailles qui firent chaud aux cœurs. Puis les quelques jours qui les séparaient encore de Noël furent mis à profit pour les préparatifs de la fête. Certains s'affairèrent en cuisine pendant que les autres décoraient chaque recoin de la maison, sous les yeux ébahis de la belle-famille d'oncle James. Ginny organisa une grande sortie shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse et Eileen s'étonna un peu en voyant la sœur de Chang'E revenir avec un gros chat gris, qui s'avéra être un Fléreur mais songea qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'animal puisqu'il ne manifestait aucune crainte envers ses nouveaux maîtres.

Le jour du réveillon, Harry rentra avec un sapin si grand qu'ils durent s'y mettre à trois, ses fils et lui, pour réussir à l'extirper de la cheminée. L'arbre finissait tout juste d'être décoré lorsque les derniers invités, William et Andrew, firent une entrée remarquée, apparaissant ensemble dans l'âtre, coiffés chacun d'un bonnet péruvien multicolore.

Eileen avait toujours été plus proche de ses cousins que de ses cousines peut être à cause de leur éloignement géographique et culturel, ou parce que la différence d'âge se ressentait plus entre filles qu'avec les garçons. Ce fut encore le cas cette fois-ci, même s'il arriva que les jumeaux la délaissent en quelques occasions lorsqu'il y avait une sortie improvisée « entre grands ». Après s'en être un peu formalisée, Eileen se résolut à se faire discrète en proposant son aide aux adultes comme elle le pouvait.

Une personne se tenait plus encore en retrait de l'effervescence générale. Son père passait en effet la majeure partie de ses journées à son travail et lorsqu'il se joignait à eux, il affichait cet air distant qu'Eileen lui avait toujours connu en présence de la famille Potter. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi aux causes réelles de cette attitude, l'ayant mise sur le compte de sa différence de statut entre sa belle-famille sorcière et lui, privé de ses pouvoirs magiques. À cela s'ajoutait sans doute les habituelles mises en boîte de son grand-père, qu'Eileen avait longtemps prises à la rigolade mais dont la teneur lui apparaissait un peu plus clairement maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée.  
Elle avait d'ailleurs surpris une conversation entre ses parents durant laquelle sa mère tentait de relativiser les choses à sa manière, prétendant que la situation était normale et qu'elle serait certainement identique entre elle et sa mère à lui si ses parents étaient encore en vie.

Non, la véritable ombre au tableau, pour Eileen, fut que son « cauchemar d'avant » persistait la nuit. Elle s'estima pourtant heureuse, dans son malheur, que les pleurs du bébé de la sœur de Chang'E, dans la chambre mitoyenne à celle qu'elle partageait avec Celia et Anna, couvrit deux fois sur trois ses réveils nocturnes. Mais la situation n'en demeurait pas moins préoccupante si bien qu'elle chargea Moon de porter un message à Zoe pour lui en faire part.

Au matin de Noël, une montagne de cadeaux s'entassait sous le sapin. Il y eut encore beaucoup de joie et beaucoup de rires. Dans l'après-midi, alors que les adultes s'accordaient une petite sieste réparatrice, Willy et Andy prirent Eileen à part pour lui offrir un cadeau supplémentaire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en dépliant avec circonspection un vieux parchemin abîmé, vierge de toute inscription.

- La carte du Maraudeur, claironnèrent-ils en chœur.

Willy effleura ensuite le parchemin du bout de sa baguette tandis qu'Andy déclarait :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

À ces paroles, des petits traits apparurent à la surface du parchemin pour former une sorte de quadrillage et les mots suivants se dessinèrent à l'encre verte dans la partie du haut : 

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue  
Spécialistes en assistance  
Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
Sont fiers de vous présenter  
La Carte du Maraudeur_

En examinant de plus près les dessins, Eileen ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de Poudlard, dépendances y comprises. Elle mit tout aussi peu de temps à s'apercevoir que des petits points surmontés d'un nom parsemaient les lieux, certains en mouvement.

- Ça alors ! fit-elle ébahie. Cette carte montre en temps réel où se trouvent tous les occupants du château !

- Ainsi que tous les passages secrets, ajouta Andy, une lueur espiègle traversant ses yeux verts.

- Mais qui sont Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ?

- _Étaient_, corrigea Willy avant d'expliquer à Eileen l'histoire qu'il tenait directement de leur grand-père et de lui montrer comment désactiver la carte.

- Wouah, en resta-t-elle pantoise. Et pourquoi vous voulez me la donner ?

- Parce qu'elle ne nous sert plus à rien et que comme Celia et Anna étudient en Chine, elle te revient.

- Considère ça comme un héritage, conclurent-ils ensemble d'un ton faussement solennel.

- Mouais, minauda Eileen. Pour me passer le relais de vos retenues, oui ! Vous oubliez que je suis chez Serdaigle et non chez Gryffondor.

Elle leva alors le menton en exagérant bien sa mimique hautaine avant de suivre ses cousins dans leur éclat de rire.

Le reste du jour de Noël se déroula paisiblement. La neige tombait à gros flocons dehors et, à l'intérieur de la maison surchauffée, on s'adonna à différents jeux de société. James les initia ainsi au mah-jong version sorcier.

Pour la première fois des vacances, Ellis demeura la journée entière parmi eux. Il passa le plus clair de son temps installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon à parcourir des journaux ou certains des livres qu'il avait reçus en cadeau et ne levait le nez pour participer aux conversations que lorsqu'on le sollicitait (ou l'aiguillonnait, quant il s'agissait de Harry).

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? vint lui demander Eileen en prenant place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Rien de très passionnant pour qui n'est pas féru de potions, répondit-il en refermant l'ouvrage. Il s'agit d'une toute nouvelle mise à jour d'un répertoire des substances animales et végétales que l'on peut trouver en Amérique Latine. Ce sont tes cousins qui me l'ont rapporté.

- Oh, fit-elle alors en observant le livre et en s'efforçant de trouver ça intéressant.

Il y avait sur la couverture une débauche de couleurs et de dessins qui formait un curieux patchwork de plantes et d'animaux bizarres au milieu desquels le nom de l'auteur – Luna Scamander - se détachait en lettres jaunes dorées d'un assez mauvais goût. La petite grimace que fit Eileen eut la faculté de faire sourire son père lorsqu'il ajouta qu'il l'avait pourtant prévenue.

Les jours qui suivirent les festivités s'étirèrent. Il y eut bien encore quelques sorties touristiques mais Eileen connaissait déjà tous ces lieux, moldus comme exclusivement sorciers, et commença à rechigner de devoir toujours accompagner les adultes alors que ses cousins en étaient dispensés.  
L'idée de demander la permission à ses parents d'aller passer un jour ou deux à Oxford pour visiter Zoe lui traversa bien l'esprit mais comme les deux amies n'en avaient pas discuté au préalable et que le courrier qu'elle lui avait adressé restait à ce jour sans réponse, elle ne la mit pas à exécution. Elle se promit néanmoins d'évoquer la chose avec Zoe pour les vacances suivantes.

L'avant veille de la rentrée, n'y tenant plus, elle demanda à son père si elle pouvait passer la journée du lendemain avec lui, à son travail. Elle usa de toute sa conviction de petite fille pour ce faire, en promettant qu'elle se ferait la plus discrète possible et ne le dérangerait pas.

- C'est un peu comme les livres que je lis ici, trouva-t-il pourtant à objecter, tu risques surtout de t'ennuyer.

- Mais je pourrais voir comment tu travailles, ce sera plus concret pour moi maintenant que j'apprends la préparation des potions à Poudlard. Et puis je pourrais peut-être avancer mon devoir sur les ingrédients d'origine minérale par la même occasion.

Son père semblait séduit par l'idée mais ne l'accepta officiellement qu'au moment où Eileen ajouta qu'elle en avait surtout assez de passer ses journées entières dans l'agitation familiale.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, tiens-toi prête demain matin aux aurores.


	5. PÈRES

******* Chapitre 5 : PÈRES *******

Il s'en fallut de peu, le lendemain matin, pour qu'Eileen ne manque son départ pour Ste Mangouste. Elle dévala les étages en chemise de nuit et trouva ses parents dans la cuisine. À l'heure qu'il était, personne d'autre dans la maison n'était encore levé.

- J'ai eu du mal à me réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle entre deux grandes goulées de lait. Le bébé a encore beaucoup pleuré cette nuit. J'ai eu peur que tu sois déjà parti.

Son père avait terminé de déjeuner et faisait jouer machinalement ses doigts sur la table avec une pièce d'argent. Il échangea un regard fermé avec Lily, assise près de lui, puis revint sur Eileen en déclarant calmement :

- Je suis désolé mais je dois avoir quitté les lieux d'ici dix minutes.

- Dix minutes ! s'exclama Eileen en comprenant que l'occasion risquait de lui passer sous le nez. Attends-moi, s'il te plaît, je me dépêche !

Elle engloutit le restant du toast dans lequel elle venait de mordre et se précipita à nouveau dans les escaliers. Sa mère eut la bonne idée de la suivre et l'aida à gagner du temps en utilisant la méthode sorcière pour l'habiller.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Papa n'emprunte pas le réseau de Cheminées ? s'enquit-elle en ajustant à la va vite les vêtements moldus qui venaient d'apparaître sur elle. Chez nous c'est impossible mais ici l'âtre est bien assez grand pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas sa tasse de thé, répondit doucement Lily. Je me suis même proposée de transplaner avec vous jusqu'à l'hôpital mais tu le connais, il rechigne à utiliser la magie y compris lorsqu'il n'est pas nécessaire de la pratiquer.

Le cœur d'Eileen se serra à ces mots. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle avait assez de mal à comprendre la résignation de son père à ne plus vouloir se confronter à la magie qui lui faisait depuis longtemps défaut. De son côté, sa mère ne souhaita rien ajouter non plus.

Lorsque toutes deux réapparurent dans le hall d'entrée, Ellis se tenait prêt à partir, la main sur la clenche de la porte, immobile dans son long manteau noir descendant quasiment jusqu'au sol. Il suivit Eileen du regard tandis qu'elle attrapait le sien et l'enfilait en hâte puis ouvrit la porte. Un souffle glacé s'insinua dans le couloir. Lily embrassa son mari avant de passer une grosse écharpe autour du cou de sa fille et de leur souhaiter une bonne journée.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de nourrir Moon ! réalisa Eileen sur le pallier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, assura sa mère en lui faisant signe de se dépêcher de rejoindre son père, déjà en bas des marches du perron.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé et la lumière électrique de la rue endormie donnait une teinte surnaturelle aux trottoirs masqués de blanc. La neige avait cessé de tomber et cédait maintenant la place à un vent sec et mordant. Eileen dut presser le pas pour rattraper Ellis qui s'était mis en marche sans l'attendre, le regard droit devant, les pans de son manteau virevoltant derrière lui. Elle s'en voulut de pouvoir être la cause de cette soudaine distance.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à caler ses pas sur les siens, elle chercha ses gants au fond de ses poches et les enfila en regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté son bonnet tant le froid lui cinglait le visage. Elle hésita quelques secondes en songeant qu'elle était peut-être à présent trop âgée pour cela, puis attrapa la main de son père. Ellis la lui donna gracieusement et le sourire calme qu'il lui adressa alors dissipa ses craintes. Ils avancèrent ainsi à vive allure en laissant le soin au vent qui éparpillait la poudreuse soulevée par leurs bottes de meubler leur silence dans un sifflement aigu.

Eileen commençait à manquer de souffle en arrivant à la station de taxis, seulement cinq rues derrière le Square Grimmaurd. Le chauffage lui pinça le nez et les oreilles lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'arrière d'une des voitures stationnées le long du trottoir. Ellis communiqua l'adresse de leur course au chauffeur sur un ton qui ne laissa aucun doute sur ses intentions d'entamer la conversation plus avant et Eileen se résolut à mettre cette attitude sur le compte de son empressement à se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle se laissa ensuite distraire par le défilement des bâtiments et des rues engoncés de neige par la fenêtre, sa main toujours dans celle de son père.

Le ronronnement étouffé de la voiture la plongea rapidement dans une douce torpeur de laquelle elle n'émergea qu'au moment où Ellis la lâcha pour fouiller son manteau. Croyant qu'il cherchait son argent afin de payer le chauffeur, Eileen s'étonna de constater qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas rendus et longeaient tout juste la Tamise, grise et indolente.

- Fatiguée ? demanda doucement Ellis en détournant les yeux de ce qu'il avait ôté de sa poche pour l'observer.

- Un peu, fit-elle étourdie. C'est toujours le problème avec ces vacances-là, on passe plus de temps à s'amuser qu'à se reposer.

Ellis acquiesça avec une moue compréhensive tout en déposant sur l'accoudoir de la banquette la pièce d'argent entrevue plus tôt. C'est alors seulement qu'Eileen reconnut l'objet dont se servait l'hôpital pour contacter en urgence les Guérisseurs de permanence. Bien que magique, le procédé était assez simple : La pièce, frappée d'un caducée sur chacune de ses faces, se mettait à chauffer pour avertir son possesseur, lequel devait alors se rendre immédiatement à Ste Mangouste.

Eileen observa un moment le serpent entortillé autour de son bâton passer d'une face à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse complètement de bouger.

- Et tes cauchemars ? continua Ellis. Nous n'en avons plus entendu parler depuis longtemps.

Tant qu'elle avait réussi à garder ça pour elle, Eileen avait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet de ses rêves mais à présent que son père lui posait la question de but en blanc, elle n'avait pas envie de lui mentir.

- Eh bien… répondit-elle en cherchant un peu ses mots, ça c'est nettement arrangé à Poudlard, vous aviez raison. Seulement ça a recommencé depuis que je suis ici…

Un pli soucieux barra le front d'Ellis.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu rien dit ?

Eileen chercha en vain une excuse valable, pour son père autant que pour elle-même, et se contenta de hausser mollement les épaules sans mot dire, histoire de faire comprendre que ça n'était pas bien important. Ellis la contempla encore quelques secondes avant de récupérer sa pièce sans rien ajouter, puis l'enlaça de son bras. Eileen se blottit alors contre lui et conserva le silence pendant tout le reste du trajet.

L'hôpital Ste Mangouste se situait en plein cœur de la ville et même si Eileen n'y était venue qu'en de rares occasions lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la grande rue bordée de magasins où le taxi les déposa. Dans sa hâte, Ellis oublia de souhaiter en retour une bonne journée au chauffeur en payant sa course et emboita le pas à Eileen pour se mêler à la foule matinale jusqu'à la devanture d'un grand magasin laissé à l'abandon.

Eileen savait que l'hôpital se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment de briques rouges qui ne payait pourtant pas de mine, mais s'étonna de ne pas y pénétrer de la même façon que les fois précédentes. Réalisant qu'elle y était toujours venue avec sa mère, elle ne marqua qu'un bref temps d'arrêt devant la vitrine où de vieux mannequins à moitié disloqués se tenaient immobiles dans la poussière puis suivit son père jusqu'à l'angle du magasin. Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres le long d'une rue adjacente avant de s'arrêter devant une porte cochère non verrouillée qu'Ellis n'hésita pas à pousser malgré le moindre monde qui se trouvait encore ici.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une cour intérieure déserte et puante d'où seul un chat détala en les voyant approcher. Sous le porche qui leur faisait face, se situait une entrée de service, condamnée par de grandes planches près de ce qui ressemblait à un distributeur de boissons moldu tout déglingué. Ellis s'approcha de la machine et y inséra sa pièce spéciale. Une série de cliquetis métalliques se fit alors entendre avant que la pièce ne ressorte en bas du distributeur en tombant par terre sans que rien d'autre ne se produise. Après avoir ramassé la pièce, Ellis posa sa main sur le côté de la machine puis tira le panneau vers lui, révélant un passage étroit entre les briques rouges.

- Entre, la pressa-t-il.

L'ouverture, qui était assez haute pour qu'Eileen la franchisse sans se baisser, aboutissait sur un couloir vide et silencieux, étonnamment lumineux et propre en comparaison de la cour qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. L'odeur caractéristique de l'hôpital raviva à nouveau les souvenirs d'Eileen.

Lorsque le panneau de la machine fut remis en place, nulle trace de porte n'était apparente sur le mur. Un tableau y était suspendu à l'intérieur duquel un vieux sorcier ridé qui portait un monocle les observa, bras croisés comme en colère, avant de lancer :

- Enfin vous voilà ! Ça n'est pas trop tôt !

Ellis ignora royalement le portrait comme tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent encore en avançant dans le couloir.

- Est-ce que cette entrée a été aménagée exprès pour toi ? demanda Eileen sans développer le fond de sa pensée.

- Non, répondit son père avec un sourire un peu pincé. C'est l'entrée qu'empruntent tous les Guérisseurs, pas seulement ceux qui n'ont pas… (Il reprit). Pas seulement moi.

- Oh, fit-elle embarrassée. J'aurais dû me douter que ceux qui travaillaient ici n'entraient pas par le même endroit que les visiteurs.

- Il existe aussi une entrée réservée aux urgences.

Mais Ellis n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus à propos des urgences. Au bout du couloir, une porte à double battants s'ouvrit à la volée et une petite infirmière replète, vêtue d'une robe vert amande, se précipita vers eux en s'exclamant :

- Merlin soit loué ! Guérisseur Prince, vous êtes là ! Cela doit faire plus d'une heure que j'essaye de vous joindre. Il faudrait faire vérifier votre _Cadurgence_, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne fonctionne plus correctement.

- Eh bien je suis ici, à présent, répondit Ellis avec une rudesse qu'Eileen ne lui connaissait pas. Et je doute que vous m'ayez fait venir pour me parler du dysfonctionnement de mon matériel.

Il gratifia l'infirmière d'un regard noir qui la laissa clouée sur place et poussa à son tour les battants de la porte d'un geste sec. Eileen osa à peine lever les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il l'invita à nouveau à entrer.

De prime abord désorientée, elle mit un court instant à reconnaître le hall de réception de l'hôpital, envahi de monde et de bruit. Des patients aux allures toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres attendaient leur tour sur des chaises disposées au milieu de la salle tandis que le personnel, vêtu de la tenue réglementaire verte, s'affairait à leur faire remplir les documents nécessaires à leur admission.

Elle suivit son père jusqu'au comptoir qui marquait l'emplacement de l'accueil et derrière lequel une hôtesse était occupée à renseigner les visiteurs tandis que deux infirmières semblaient peiner à classer la pile de parchemins qui s'entassaient à ses côtés.

Il n'échappa pas à Eileen que les trois sorcières ne purent retenir un léger sursaut de panique en voyant approcher Ellis. Chacune sembla aussitôt se concentrer corps et âme sur sa tâche, ne bredouillant qu'un bref « bonjour » lorsque ce dernier se mit à étudier les parchemins sans faire cas d'elles.

Réapparaissant soudain derrière lui, l'infirmière replète prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'un ton presque maîtrisé qu'il était attendu au premier étage. Sa voix chevrota pour de bon lorsqu'Ellis baissa les yeux sur elle, le sourcil irrité dans l'attente de précisions qui mettaient selon lui trop de temps à venir.

Eileen, que la scène avait instinctivement tenue à l'écart, entendit vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de randonneurs attaqué pendant la nuit et que les doses du remède dont ils avaient besoin ne se trouvaient pas en quantités suffisantes dans les réserves de l'hôpital.

Son père laissa alors retomber les parchemins sur le comptoir en maugréant que dans le cas présent, il fallait de toute façon que le mélange soit préparé juste avant d'être administré et que toutes les réserves de la Grande-Bretagne n'y feraient absolument rien.

- Le mieux pour toi est de m'attendre ici pendant que je vais constater les dégâts, vint-il alors conseiller à Eileen sur un ton si différent de celui qu'il venait d'employer avec la sorcière que cette dernière sembla en rester stupéfaite. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux et passa devant le comptoir à grandes enjambées pour disparaître derrière une autre double porte, la petite sorcière trottinant à sa suite.

Surprenant d'autres regards d'infirmiers ahuris autour d'elle, Eileen se dépêcha de trouver une chaise vide pour y prendre place, très mal à l'aise. Elle attrapa au hasard l'un des magazines éparpillés sur la table basse à côté d'elle et fit semblant de le lire. Lorsqu'elle osa à nouveau relever la tête après de longues minutes, elle fut soulagée de constater que plus personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Elle reposa alors le vieux numéro de « Sorcières hebdo » sur la table basse et dégrafa doucement son manteau tout en observant la salle comble et son agitation organisée.

Non loin d'elle dans la rangée de sièges, un sorcier dont la tête se trouvait tournée à quatre vingt dix degrés sur son cou répondait aux questions d'une infirmière derrière lui. Juste à côté, une sorcière se massait le cou en rouspétant, ses cheveux formant une curieuse colonne bleue aux allures de tour de Pise.

Eileen pensait avoir passé en revue tous les étranges cas présents lorsqu'une voix familière attira son attention derrière elle. Le professeur Londubat s'entretenait avec la sorcière assise au comptoir d'accueil.

- Je suis désolée, Neville, mais aujourd'hui non plus, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il puisse te recevoir.

- Je te remercie beaucoup, Phyllis, je reviendrai. Essaye tout de même de lui faire passer le message, si tu le peux. Tu sais où me trouver.

- Comme tu veux, capitula la sorcière en acquiesçant d'un soupir amical.

Tombant alors sur Eileen en se retournant, le professeur Londubat la salua gentiment :

- Miss Prince, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour professeur, je vais bien, merci.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour consultation.

- Non, non, confirma Eileen. Je suis venue avec mon père. Je l'attends.

- Dans ce cas nous attendons la même personne, fit-il après une petite hésitation. Que diriez-vous d'allez continuer de l'attendre ensemble dans un endroit plus confortable ? Il y a un salon de thé au dernier étage.

Moins étonnée de la coïncidence de cette rencontre que du fait de réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ici, avait envie de voir son père, Eileen accepta cordialement l'invitation. Le professeur Londubat fit alors part à la dénommée Phillys de son changement de programme, laquelle lui promit d'en informer le Guérisseur Prince, puis la guida à travers le bâtiment.

Sur leur chemin depuis le hall d'accueil jusqu'au dernier étage, aucun employé semblait ne pas connaître le professeur Londubat. Certains y allaient d'un respectueux « Monsieur » ou « professeur Londubat » tandis que d'autres n'hésitaient pas à employer un chaleureux « Neville ». Le serveur du salon de thé fit preuve d'originalité avec un distingué « Monsieur Neville » en les accueillant.

Ils prirent place dans un lieu en décalage total avec le reste de l'hôpital, inspirant le calme tant par la chaleur des lumières feutrées que le bourdonnement paisible des clients attablés. Le ventre pratiquement vide, Eileen apprécia le petit déjeuner « hors carte » que le serveur leur proposa, composé de thé, de muffins beurrés et de tranches de fruits frais.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités sur la météo, les vacances et la rentrée qui se profilait, le professeur Londubat voulut savoir si Eileen était déjà venue souvent à Ste Mangouste.

- Pour accompagner mon père ? Non, c'est la première fois. Je suis déjà venue avec ma mère, à l'occasion de promenades en ville pour passer le saluer, mais c'est tout. Je suis loin de connaître aussi bien les lieux que vous ne le semblez, professeur.

- Oui, avoua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire posé, dire que je connais bien les lieux est un euphémisme !

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et observa un moment de silence. Puis, comme s'il se rendait bien compte de la curiosité d'Eileen, il expliqua la raison de sa familiarité avec Ste Mangouste.

- Je ne savais pas, fit Eileen, confuse, lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui parler de ses parents internés.

- C'est une histoire qui date, reprit le professeur. J'ai préféré la taire pendant de nombreuses années, mais j'ai depuis trouvé la force d'en parler. Au contraire. Il est important que les gens sachent…

Il se perdit encore un peu en pensées pour finir par déclarer, d'une voix atone en se versant une autre tasse de thé :

- Mon père est mort cet été.

- Je suis désolée, ne sut que murmurer Eileen.

- Oh, non, il ne faut pas, lui assura le professeur Londubat en lui proposant de la resservir, ce qu'elle refusa en silence. Mon père est mort guéri. Cette phrase peut sembler paradoxale mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé.

Il reposa la théière, but une longue gorgée de thé puis fixa le contenu de sa tasse d'un regard vague, un petit sourire toujours dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Pendant près de soixante ans, les meilleurs Guérisseurs ont essayé toutes sortes de traitements pour soigner mes parents. Il y avait parfois des progrès mais ils étaient si infimes et de si courte durée que la plupart du temps l'hôpital n'a pas été autre chose pour eux qu'un asile d'aliénés. Puis il y a de cela trois ans, un nouveau Guérisseur s'est penché sur leur cas.

Il releva les yeux et acquiesça à la question muette que formulait Eileen.

- Oui. Il s'agit bien de votre père.

Ce fut au tour d'Eileen de s'adosser à son siège, une étrange chaleur lui montant aux joues.

- Le Guérisseur Prince, poursuivit le professeur Longdubat, a mis au point de nouvelles potions en faisant intervenir des ingrédients aux propriétés encore très peu connues et avec mon approbation, il a tenté d'intégrer ses découvertes au cas médical de mes parents. Cependant, comme cela tenait plus du traitement expérimental que de la thérapie conventionnelle, il a fallu que nous passions une sorte de contrat avec l'hôpital. Le projet a été agréé à la condition de ne porter dans un premier temps que sur un seul des deux patients. Mon père a été choisi parce que nous l'estimions plus en mesure de supporter le traitement de par sa constitution physique.

Les résultats sont apparus sans attendre mais il a fallu encore plus d'un an de mises au point pour que la formule porte pleinement ses fruits et que mon père retrouve toute sa tête. Bien entendu, il ne demeurait que peu de monde parmi les personnes à avoir connu mes parents avant leur attaque pour attester du fait qu'il était devenu à nouveau lui-même. La plupart n'étaient plus en vie et moi… Moi je n'avais qu'un an au moment où c'est arrivé. Mais le simple constat de le voir formuler des phrases et des raisonnements sensés a suffi à confirmer son rétablissement.

Le professeur marqua une pause avant de déclarer, les yeux à nouveau rivés à sa tasse :

- J'ai fait la connaissance de mon père à l'âge de 63 ans. Certainement l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie…

Puis il s'interrompit à nouveau, plus longuement. Eileen se garda bien d'intervenir tant l'émotion teintait sa voix.

- Nos retrouvailles n'ont hélas pas duré. Quelques semaines seulement après sa sortie de l'hôpital et sans que rien ne le laissa présager, il s'est éteint subitement, durant son sommeil. Et alors que ma mère était sur le point de bénéficier à son tour du traitement, tout a été stoppé.

Ils partagèrent un autre silence.

- Votre père, reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, prétend que le traitement est en cause mais c'est un raccourci basé sur sa seule supposition. Dans les faits, rien ne nous permet d'affirmer que la mort de mon père et son traitement puissent être liés.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous tenez tant à le voir ? réussit finalement à demander Eileen. Pour le forcer à réviser son diagnostic ?

- Non. Simplement pour lui faire à nouveau part de mon souhait d'entamer le traitement pour ma mère, malgré ce diagnostic. Même si le lien entre le traitement et la mort de mon père venait à être prouvé, je lui donnerais mon consentement.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire sans joie en déclarant :

- J'imagine que ma décision peut être difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous, mais ces quelques semaines en compagnie de mon véritable père valent au centuple toutes les années que j'ai pu passer près de l'ombre de lui-même… Votre père feint de ne pas le comprendre mais je mettrai le temps qu'il faudra à essayer de le convaincre.

- Et s'il réussissait à trouver une formule plus efficace ? intervint encore Eileen. Un traitement qui n'entraîne aucun effet secondaire ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, rien n'a été établi dans ce sens. Le traitement a depuis été testé et révisé par plus d'un Guérisseur et tous s'accordent à dire qu'il ne comporte aucun risque avéré...

Attristée, Eileen n'ajouta rien. Le professeur Londubat s'apprêtait à reprendre une tasse de thé lorsque le serveur vint les informer que le Guérisseur Prince en avait terminé avec ses patients.

- Merci, Tim. Je vais conduire Miss Prince jusqu'à lui. À quel étage se trouve-t-il ?

- Au premier, se chargea de répondre Eileen en ignorant le regard ahuri du serveur à la découverte de son nom. C'est en tout cas là qu'on lui a demandé de se rendre tout à l'heure.

Mais une fois parvenus au premier étage, ils furent informés que le Guérisseur Prince avait quitté les lieux pour retourner se « terrer dans son laboratoire », selon les dires d'une jeune infirmière qui ne se priva pas de manifester son grand soulagement.

- Je me demande vraiment comment vous faites pour arriver à le supporter, professeur Londubat.

Ce dernier la remercia en s'abstenant de répondre et après un bref regard à Eileen, lui fit signe de le suivre encore. Ils descendirent une nouvelle volée de marches tandis que la tristesse d'Eileen se mêlait de plus belles à son incompréhension.

- Vous savez, fit le professeur Londubat lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, votre père a son caractère mais c'est un excellent Guérisseur.

Sa voix se voulait bienveillante, emprunte de sincérité mais comme le visage d'Eileen restait chagriné, il continua :

- Certains patients, lorsqu'ils le peuvent, sont prêts à attendre plusieurs semaines qu'il soit disponible pour prendre en charge leur cas plutôt que d'avoir affaire à l'un de ses confrères.

- Mais est-ce que ces mêmes patients osent venir le consulter une seconde fois après l'avoir rencontré ? se surprit-elle à répliquer aussitôt.

Elle soupira en priant son professeur de ne pas répondre et déclara :

- C'est juste qu'il se comporte ici de façon tellement différente. J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître quand nous sommes arrivés… Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à votre père ?

Ils venaient d'arriver au bas des marches. Le professeur Londubat poussa une porte qui donnait sur un long couloir et s'immobilisa, un peu embarrassé.

- Non. J'avoue l'avoir toujours connu comme ça… Mais je suis content de savoir qu'il peut être une toute autre personne en privé.

Eileen réussit à lui rendre son sourire sans trop se forcer.

- Bien, fit-il ensuite. Son laboratoire se trouve tout au fond du couloir, à gauche.

- Mais vous ne venez pas ? Je croyais que vous vouliez…

- Non, non, l'interrompit-il, j'aurai bien l'occasion de le voir plus tard. Et puis je suis attendu au quatrième étage. À lundi prochain, Miss Prince, passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi professeur, merci pour le thé et pour le reste.

- Oh, j'allais oublier, fit-il en fouillant dans sa cape. Pouvez-vous donner ceci à votre père ?

Il lui remit un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide verdâtre en la remerciant à son tour puis remonta les escaliers. Eileen longea le couloir jusqu'au bout et frappa à la porte surmontée d'une plaque émaillée au nom de son père :

__

Guérisseur Ellis S. Prince  
Ne déranger sous aucun prétexte

Elle frappa timidement à la porte et dut renouveler son geste un peu plus fort avant de percevoir l'invitation à entrer.

- Ah, ma chérie, te voilà, fit Ellis en levant le nez de l'énorme chaudron au-dessus duquel il était penché, sur une table au milieu de la pièce. Tu as réussi à me retrouver. Ça n'a pas été trop long ?

- Non, j'ai rencontré le professeur Londubat qui m'a invitée au salon de thé pour patienter. C'est lui qui m'a indiqué l'emplacement de ton laboratoire.

L'endroit, situé en sous-sol ne comportait pas de fenêtre et était éclairé par des lanternes fixées aux murs. Eileen le trouva d'emblée très familier.

- Il m'a aussi donné ceci pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en tendant le flacon de liquide vert.

Relevant à nouveau la tête, Ellis se contenta de lui demander d'aller le placer avec les autres ingrédients sur l'une des nombreuses étagères, derrière lui. Eileen réalisa alors que la pièce était agencée pratiquement de la même manière que celle qui lui servait aussi de laboratoire à la maison, à ceci près qu'elle était plus spacieuse et pourvue d'une grande cheminée dans laquelle un feu donnait la réplique sereine à celui qui ondoyait à table sous le chaudron.

- Est-ce que c'est de l'Empestine ? demanda-t-elle en déposant le flacon à côté de deux autres, identiques.

- C'est bien ça, fit Ellis en se retournant vers elle, visiblement impressionné. Vous apprenez déjà les propriétés de l'Empestine en cours ?

- Non, seulement la façon de la recueillir. Pas en cours de Potions mais en Botanique.

- En Botanique, bien sûr, commenta-t-il en reprenant son travail. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Eileen s'approcha de la table et observa son père à l'œuvre, sans rien dire. Elle appréciait de le regarder préparer des potions, même s'il ne lui autorisait officiellement l'accès à son laboratoire à la maison que depuis tout récemment. Il y avait dans ses gestes tellement d'assurance et de précision qu'on aurait cru se trouver devant un musicien virtuose pratiquant son instrument.

- J'ai presque terminé, murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux, remuant avec attention le contenu du chaudron avec une longue cuillère en bois. Lorsque ces volutes de vapeurs auront pris une teinte ambrée ce sera bon.

La fumée ne tarda en effet pas à devenir jaune orangé. Ellis éteignit alors le feu sous le chaudron puis se munit d'une louche et d'un petit entonnoir pour remplir de potion plusieurs fioles vides disposées devant lui. Il prit ensuite un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots à la plume et disposa le tout dans un casier.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit-il en prenant la porte, le casier sous le bras.

Eileen promena son regard plus avant dans la pièce, fascinée par la multitude d'ingrédients ordonnés là, mesurant l'infinité de combinaisons possibles entre eux. Le pan de mur couvert de livres du laboratoire de la maison faisait également partie du décor.

Très vite de retour, son père referma la porte derrière lui et déclara, comme soulagé :

- Voilà, je suis à toi, maintenant. Le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre ici…

Il commença à reboucher les bocaux et les flacons encore ouverts sur la table pour les replacer sur les étagères, puis à l'aide de gants de cuir, déplaça le chaudron jusque dans un coin de la salle, sur un trépied. Il mit à tremper bols, mortiers et cuillères dans un petit lavabo près de la cheminée et termina en passant un grand coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail.

Tout en l'aidant à nettoyer, Eileen chercha à en savoir plus sur l'urgence de ce matin.

- Est-ce que la potion que tu viens de préparer était destinée aux personnes attaquées cette nuit ?

- Oui. Une attaque de loup-garou. Six victimes d'un coup. Ils ont eu de la chance que l'un d'eux ait été moins gravement blessé que les autres et réussisse à prévenir les secours rapidement. Quelle idée aussi, d'aller camper en plein hiver dans la forêt de Cannock Chase.

- Des Moldus ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Dans ce cas l'affaire aurait concerné le Ministère de la magie, pas Ste Mangouste.

Au ton soudain abrupt de son père, Eileen crut préférable de garder pour elle ses questions quant au devenir des victimes dans un tel cas de figure et se contenta de demander :

- Est-ce qu'ils sont hors de danger maintenant ?

- Oui. Leurs blessures ont vite été soignées et il n'y a plus rien à craindre pour leur vie. Ils devraient néanmoins garder un petit souvenir de leur charmante expédition.

- Oh, fit Eileen avec un air désolé, ils vont devoir prendre de la potion à chaque pleine lune pour ne pas se transformer en loup, c'est ça ?

- Décidément, tu es en avance sur ton programme, s'étonna encore Ellis.

- C'est Maman qui m'a parlé de ça lorsque nous étions en vacances chez l'oncle Teddy.

- Oui, l'oncle Teddy, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu sais qu'il y a eu de sérieux progrès depuis le temps où son père se contentait de cette potion chaque mois pour ne pas que la transformation ait lieu.

- Il y a mieux que la potion Tue-Loup ? demanda Eileen en ne manquant visiblement pas de surprendre à nouveau son père par ses connaissances.

- Disons qu'on ne s'en contente plus. On a découvert, il y a peu, qu'en administrant un nouveau remède dans les heures qui suivent la morsure, la part du loup diminue grandement jusqu'à ne devenir qu'épisodique à chaque pleine lune. Parfois même, il est inutile de prendre de la potion Tue-Loup ensuite.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait cette découverte ?

- Je n'ai fait que reprendre et améliorer les travaux d'autres Guérisseurs avant moi, se contenta de répondre très humblement Ellis en finissant de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Une nouvelle bouffée de fierté réchauffa Eileen.

- As-tu d'autres découvertes comme celle-là à ton actif ? voulut-elle savoir en repensant alors aux confidences du professeur Londubat.

- Quelques unes, répondit Ellis en souriant, sans la moindre once de vanité.

Il s'essuya les mains dans son tablier maculé de tâches et l'ôta pour le déposer sur le rebord du lavabo. Eileen nota seulement qu'il ne portait pas la robe verte de l'hôpital et avait simplement conservé sa tenue moldue, sobrement composée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise sombres.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne parles jamais de ton travail, à la maison ? reprit-elle. Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas lorsque tu réussis à soigner de nouvelles maladies ?

- J'en parle mais je n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Ça n'est rien que mon travail, après tout. Je suis payé pour le faire.

Elle le regarda disposer sur la table un autre chaudron, plus petit que le premier sans rien ajouter. À son air, elle eut l'impression d'avoir touché une corde sensible. Elle tint pourtant à continuer :

- Tu as aussi trouvé comment soigner les parents du professeur Londubat. Ça aussi c'est une découverte remarquable.

Il continua de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires sur la table sans la regarder pourtant l'expression de son visage avait changé pour de bon.

- Si c'est ce que t'a raconté le professeur Londubat, je suis désolé de te faire savoir que ça n'est pas tout à fait exact. En réalité, le traitement a eu comme _remarquable_ résultat d'avoir tué son père.

Ses mots avaient repris une teinte incisive, pas aussi sévère que lorsqu'il avait envoyé balader l'infirmière à leur arrivée, mais assez pour surprendre encore Eileen.

- Le professeur Londubat, reprit-elle aussitôt, dit qu'il est impossible de savoir si le traitement est la cause de la mort de son père. Et que même si c'était le cas, il serait prêt à courir le risque.

- _Courir le risque_, répéta Ellis, sardonique. Il a vraiment dit ça ?

- Euh… Je ne sais plus exactement quels mots il a employés mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il préférait largement ne pouvoir passer qu'un court moment avec sa mère redevenue elle-même que...

- Oui, oui, la coupa-t-il avec véhémence. Je sais déjà tout ça. Il n'a pas attendu sur toi pour me faire passer le message.

Il soupira, les deux mains posées à plat sur le rebord de la table et releva lentement les yeux vers Eileen.

- Je suis désolé. (Son visage semblait aussi s'excuser). J'avoue que c'était très habile de la part du professeur Londubat d'avoir tenté de me transmettre sa demande par ton intermédiaire mais je préfère que tu restes en dehors de cette histoire. C'est… C'est une histoire de grandes personnes, tu comprends.

Eileen hésita à se renfrogner.

- Ma chérie, reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, je sais que tu n'es plus une petite fille mais décider de la vie ou de la mort d'une personne est quelque chose de plus ardu à comprendre que ce qu'il y paraît. Il faut du temps, de l'expérience. Tu ne connais pas, ou à peine, le professeur Londubat. Penses-tu que tu aurais un avis aussi tranché si tu étais à sa place et que le patient était l'un de tes proches ?...

Eileen garda le silence même après que son père l'ait libérée de sa douce étreinte.

- Je parlerai avec lui, promit-il pour clore la discussion.

Il la questionna ensuite sur ce qu'elle avait appris pendant le trimestre en cours de Potions, sans se priver de faire remarquer que le professeur Kirke n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fixé la barre très haut, puis lui proposa de réaliser une nouvelle potion avec son aide. Il se contenta dans un premier temps d'inscrire sur un parchemin les ingrédients et les étapes de réalisation sans préciser de quoi il était question.

Eileen se mit alors au travail et commença par rassembler chaque ingrédient sur la table. Il fallait en moudre certains, en presser d'autres. Elle mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage et n'hésita qu'au moment de remuer les premiers composants à utiliser sa baguette magique comme simple mélangeur.

Son père la suivait de près, n'hésitant pas à la reprendre gentiment lorsqu'il pensait devoir le faire ou lui expliquant l'origine exacte de certains composants. Quand la potion fut terminée, il en versa une bonne rasade dans un nouveau flacon et le lui tendit.

- C'est une potion de sommeil léger. Comme ça maintenant, tu pourras te la préparer seule, si tu en besoin. Sans en abuser, bien sûr. Je te fais confiance...


	6. TOUCHES

******* Chapitre 6 : TOUCHES *******

La potion de sommeil apprise de son père s'avéra efficace durant les trois dernières nuits de vacances d'Eileen mais devint inutile sitôt son retour à Poudlard. Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'ange gardien de son rêve réapparut dès le premier soir. Il fut également observé que Moon avait encore de sérieux progrès à faire en matière de livraison de courrier car Zoe n'avait pas reçu le moindre message d'Eileen durant ces quinze jours.

- C'est vraiment dommage, regretta Zoe, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes passer un jour ou deux à la maison. Mes parents n'auraient sûrement pas refusé et mon frère m'aurait laissée tranquille un moment avec toutes ses questions sur le monde magique.

Malgré la reprise effrénée des cours, les deux fillettes ne manquèrent pas de se décrire en détails leurs vacances respectives. Alors qu'Eileen tenta de s'imaginer en vain à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une retransmission télé d'un concert du Nouvel An, Zoe s'extasia sur les excursions que son amie avait « dû supporter ».

- C'est moi, oui, qui vais venir passer les prochaines vacances chez toi ! Je veux absolument voir tout ça !

- Et m'obliger à déambuler encore dans ce vieux cimetière ! se plaignit Eileen en riant. Je veux bien que ce soit un haut lieu de magie, mais quand même, il y a mieux pour une promenade en famille.

- Et Glastonbury ! continua Zoe, rêveuse. Et le, comment tu as dit déjà ? Le Magicobus !

- Attends de monter dedans, on en reparlera…

Eileen raconta aussi sa journée à Ste Mangouste et sa rencontre avec le professeur Londubat sans préciser l'étrange comportement de son père ni même l'impression qu'elle avait pu en garder.

- C'est une triste histoire, commenta Zoe avant que la leçon improvisée de potions d'Eileen ne les ramène au songe récurrent de cette dernière et aux changements survenus durant leur séparation. Tu crois que j'apparais dans ton cauchemar seulement lorsque nous sommes à proximité l'une de l'autre ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Eileen que cette question, comme toutes les autres, préoccupait depuis deux semaines. Peut-être que le lieu où je dors a aussi son importance. Si ça se trouve, il faut que tu sois en train de dormir en même temps que moi...

- Ce serait complètement dément, surtout si l'on part du principe que c'est ton esprit qui met en scène tout ceci.  
- Je le sais bien, soupira Eileen sans savoir que conclure d'autre.

Zoe s'étonna aussi de ce qu'elle n'ait pas fait mention des modifications de ses visions à ses parents et Eileen eut assez de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle préférait taire l'existence de son ange gardien, comme si elle avait la conviction de devoir garder ça pour elle, à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait d'un message enfoui dans son subconscient.

- C'est ma façon à moi d'essayer de combattre le cauchemar. J'ai l'impression que si je venais à en parler, tout pourrait s'écrouler…

- Mais tu m'en parles bien, à moi ?

- Avec toi c'est différent, ne réussit qu'à répondre Eileen. Je pense que c'est justement parce que tu fais partie du combat.

Zoé acquiesça gravement, avant d'avouer comme à contrecœur :

- C'est vraiment très étrange, parce que c'est aussi ce qui ressort de ce que j'ai pu trouver de mon côté…

Comme promis, Zoe avait effectué des recherches dans les livres moldus pour tenter d'interpréter lesdites visions et n'ayant pas pu rapporter avec elle tous les ouvrages consultés sur le sujet, elle s'était appliquée à prendre quantité de notes sur les éléments les plus significatifs.

- Le fait que l'endroit de ton rêve te soit familier dénote en général un sentiment de sécurité. Ca indique aussi que ce qui s'y passe est en rapport direct avec toi-même, avec ta vie.

En voyant Eileen froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, Zoe tint à préciser qu'elle n'était pas en train de lui conter la « bonne aventure » mais simplement de lui faire part de ce que pouvait renvoyer symboliquement son rêve. Sans savoir si cet aparté l'éclairait ou la poussait un peu plus dans le flou, Eileen laissa son amie continuer en essayant de ne plus l'interrompre.

- La présence de livres dans la pièce peut être assimilée à une nouvelle étape dans la vie réelle, à un changement qui appelle un besoin de conseils, ou plus radicalement, d'aide. La cheminée (elle s'interrompit pour s'entendre confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre présence de feu dans l'âtre), lorsqu'aucun feu n'y brûle, peut évoquer des soucis altérants les sentiments. Je sais que ça reste assez abstrait mais à titre de comparaison, sache que dans le cas où un feu y flambe, c'est censé symboliser un grand soutien familial.

Zoe marqua une nouvelle pause, cette fois d'elle-même, comme si elle s'en voulait un peu de la teneur de ses révélations puis s'attacha ensuite, après les éléments figuratifs, à décrypter les actions d'Eileen.

- Marcher, renvoie à la notion de recherche d'un but à atteindre, et marcher doucement correspondrait à des progrès lents mais réguliers. Avoir du mal à respirer, peut indiquer une certaine anxiété, une crainte face à une situation nouvelle. Se voir dans un miroir suggère qu'il est temps de se poser des questions sur soi-même. Ensuite, être en larmes signifierait que l'on se trouve dans une période de guérison émotionnelle, de purification spirituelle.

- _Purification spirituelle_ ? ne put s'empêcher de souligner Eileen.

- Oui, ça veut simplement dire que les angoisses et les tourments en question devraient se terminer tôt ou tard. Ce qu'il y a surtout à retenir là, c'est que contrairement aux apparences, le fait de pleurer est plutôt un bon présage. Et tu vas voir, ça n'est pas fini. De la même manière, rêver que l'on meurt symbolise les changements intérieurs, la transformation, la découverte de soi-même. Là encore, il n'y aurait pas lieu de s'alarmer parce que c'est à considérer comme quelque chose de positif.

- Sauf que rien n'indique que je meurs dans le rêve, précisa Eileen que l'enthousiasme de Zoe n'arrivait étrangement pas à contaminer.

- Désolée, rétorqua cette dernière, mais être frappé d'un sortilège n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de courant dans le répertoire des actions moldues.

- Et avoir mal ? éluda Eileen. Ressentir une douleur au niveau du cœur ?

- J'y viens, justement, fit Zoe avant de continuer avec un peu plus de tiédeur. Ressentir une douleur peut donner à penser que l'on est trop dur avec soi-même, et plus particulièrement dans le cas où la situation échappe à notre contrôle.

Elle conserva le silence plusieurs secondes en attendant visiblement une réaction d'Eileen qui ne vint pas.

- J'ai eu du fil à retordre avec l'impression de silence qui enveloppe toute ta scène. Comme tu n'as pas su me dire s'il était volontaire ou subi, j'ai cherché les deux interprétations possibles. Dans le cas où tu ne peux pas parler, cela indiquerait une incapacité à t'exprimer dans ta vie éveillée également. L'idée rejoint celle où tu ne peux rien entendre qui montre que tu te sentirais à l'écart de certaines situations ou même ton refus d'entendre certaines vérités.

Elles échangèrent un regard silencieux et avant qu'Eileen ne trouve la meilleure façon de répliquer, Zoe ajouta :

- C'est aussi cette idée qui se dégage de ta vision floue des personnes qui se trouvent avec toi dans le rêve. Voir flou indiquerait qu'il y aurait quelque chose dans ta vie que tu n'es pas prête à voir ou que tu refuses de voir.

- Donc si je résume, put enfin avancer Eileen, ma vie est en train de changer, je m'aventure vers quelque chose qui m'échappe encore et que je refuse d'accepter mais même si je mets un moment à atteindre ce but, je devrais y arriver sans l'aide de ma famille ?

- Oui, répondit Zoe. C'est aussi comme ça que j'avais relié tous les éléments.

- Alors c'est ça ? continua Eileen en s'emportant malgré elle. Ça revient à ce que ma mère avait laissé entendre dès le début, ce n'est qu'un tourment d'adolescence ? Je veux dire, à ce compte là, tous les élèves de cette école devraient faire le même rêve, non ?

- Ne t'en prends pas à moi, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai fait que noter ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les livres. Je pensais que tu serais contente au contraire de réaliser qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans ce qui t'arrive.

- Alors toi aussi, tu trouves ça _normal_.

- Non, je ne dis pas que c'est _normal_, mais que ça n'est pas _anormal_. C'est en fin de compte moins grave que ce que tu pouvais imaginer, non ?

- Oui, s'entendit répondre Eileen, sans en être convaincue. Excuse-moi.

- Ta vie est effectivement en train de changer, il est très possible que ça t'affecte plus que tu ne veuilles l'admettre.

Mais Eileen demeura perplexe, presque déçue de la réaction de Zoe. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir aidée, seulement cette explication ne lui convenait pas, aussi sensée fut-elle. Au fond d'elle, elle était convaincue qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle aurait voulu réussir à en parler mais n'éprouvait bizarrement plus l'envie de se confier, comme si la personne la plus proche d'elle devenait soudain aussi sourde que les autres. D'autant qu'elle se voyait mal insister après tout ce que Zoe avait fait pour elle.

- Tu n'as pas demandé quelle pouvait être l'interprétation de mon apparition à tes côtés, reprit Zoe après un moment.

Eileen se contenta d'un petit mouvement de tête pour signifier qu'elle écoutait et attendait la suite.

- Voir un ami dans son rêve, peut vouloir dire que l'on est prêt à reconnaître et intégrer certains aspects de notre personnalité jusqu'alors refusés. Il est aussi indiqué dans pratiquement tous les ouvrages que les relations entretenues dans le rêve avec des personnes qui nous sont proches dans la vie jouent un rôle important dans l'apprentissage sur nous-mêmes.

Sans pourtant réussir à se départir de son étrange impression Eileen adressa un sourire à Zoe en la remerciant du temps qu'elle avait pu passer pour en arriver à ce résultat.

- J'ai trouvé ça très intéressant à vrai dire, confia Zoe en tentant manifestement de détendre l'atmosphère. Je t'avoue qu'au départ, je pensais que l'étude des rêves aurait dû avoir sa place parmi les cours donnés ici à Poudlard mais en définitive c'est une discipline très terre à terre.

- Oui, en convint Eileen sans rien trouver à ajouter.

Malgré ses efforts, sa morosité prenait le dessus. Zoe, visiblement chagrinée, continua doucement :

- Peut-être que tu t'étais fait une idée beaucoup plus romancée de tout ça et que quelque part, ça t'attriste de découvrir que ça n'est pas aussi ésotérique que ça en avait l'air.

- Je crois que c'est ça, oui.

- Tu sais, si vraiment tu penses que tout ce que racontent ces livres n'a pas…

- Non, la coupa Eileen, ce que tu as pu trouver est vraiment digne d'intérêt, je t'assure. Et encore une fois je t'en remercie. C'est juste qu'il va me falloir un moment pour tout intégrer. (Elle ricana gentiment) Même le rêve dit que ça devrait prendre un certain temps…

Les jours se succédèrent effectivement sans qu'Eileen ne réussisse à démêler clairement ses impressions, les gardant serrées contre elle à mesure que l'hiver avançait au château et que cours et devoirs devenaient plus conséquents.

- La situation s'inverse, plaisanta Harry Potter lorsqu'Eileen trouva enfin un moment pour passer le voir dans son bureau. Je me souviens de ma première année, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas de tout repos !

- Grand-père, embraya Eileen, aucune de tes années à Poudlard n'a été de tout repos !

Ils partagèrent un éclat de rire suite à quoi Harry confia qu'il était très content qu'elle soit là et qu'il allait ainsi pouvoir lui faire visiter les lieux comme il se devait.  
En pénétrant dans la pièce circulaire, le premier regard d'Eileen se porta sur Moon, tout près de l'entrée. En cette fin de matinée dominicale, sa chauve-souris dormait à poings fermés, suspendue par une patte à un perchoir doré.

- Elle a fini par accepter de se poser ici !

- Oui, fit Harry en partageant son enthousiasme. Elle s'est enfin appropriée la place. Ce perchoir ne servait plus à rien depuis longtemps, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Et puis le Choixpeau Magique commençait à en avoir assez que Moon vienne s'agripper à « son » étagère, en prétendant que ça ne seyait pas à « son » image.

- Le Choixpeau te parle ? s'étonna Eileen en repérant ce dernier derrière le bureau directorial.

- Oh, ça oui ! Et encore, ça n'est pas le plus bavard. Les portraits, _eux_, sont intenables.

Eileen détourna son attention du vieux chapeau pourtant amorphe afin d'observer la succession de tableaux accrochés alentours.

- Ce sont tous les anciens directeurs de l'école ?

- Oui, tous sans exception, répondit Harry tandis que d'un mouvement de tête timide, Eileen rendait leur salut aux occupants peints qui lui prêtaient attention. Et si tout va bien, le mien viendra s'y ajouter un jour.

La perspective de ce jour et de ce qu'il impliquait noua le cœur d'Eileen puis une voix bienveillante s'éleva pour ajouter :

- Le plus tard possible, bien sûr.

Les mots avaient été prononcés par le portrait d'un sorcier très âgé, aux cheveux et la longue barbe blanche et avant même qu'Eileen ne s'approche pour mieux distinguer l'inscription sous le tableau, elle avait su de qui il s'agissait.

- Eileen, je te présente le professeur Albus Dumbledore, fit chaleureusement Harry.

- Enchantée, professeur.

- Je suis aussi très heureux de faire ta connaissance, Eileen, répondit le sorcier avec un regard bleu sémillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- La ressemblance est pour le moins saisissante, lança la voix d'un autre portrait non loin de lui.

- Horace, l'admonesta d'un murmure semblable à un feulement une sorcière à l'allure austère depuis le cadre voisin.

- Les professeurs Minerva McGonagall et Horace Slughorn, annonça Harry en laissant encore Eileen présenter ses salutations avant d'ajouter : Tu te souviens peut-être de lui même si tu n'étais pas bien grande la dernière fois que tu as pu le voir chez nous.

Eileen acquiesça poliment de la tête bien que le visage jovial du sorcier et sa moustache de morse ne lui rappelaient que très vaguement quelque chose.

- Pourquoi certains tableaux sont vides ? demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'à côté de Dumbledore, le dénommé Severus Rogue manquait à l'appel.

- Comme n'importe quel portrait, expliqua alors Harry, toutes les personnes ici peintes peuvent aller s'afficher ailleurs dans le château ou dans d'éventuelles représentations d'elles à l'extérieur. Ainsi, certaines passent plus de temps que d'autres dans ce bureau, mais bien souvent, c'est moi qui suis obligé de sortir pour pouvoir me concentrer convenablement lorsqu'elles se livrent à l'un de leurs inlassables débats.

Parcourant les autres tableaux, Eileen repéra encore deux ou trois portraits absents puis se laissa distraire par l'agencement de la pièce.

- Je me trompe ou tu as changé certains meubles de place depuis mon dernier passage éclair ?

- Oui, il faut croire que c'est ma manière de tenter de m'approprier les lieux aussi, répondit Harry en montrant une large vitrine remplie de curieux objets tous plus énigmatiques les uns que les autres.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Eileen en s'approchant.

- Des souvenirs laissés par mes prédécesseurs, la plupart sont des outils d'une extrême rareté, très précieux.

- Et tu connais le fonctionnement de chacun d'eux ?

- Non, avoua Harry. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi peuvent bien servir les trois quarts de ces objets !

- Mais eux, ils doivent savoir, non ? fit Eileen en désignant de la tête les tableaux des anciens directeurs.

- Bien sûr qu'ils savent, continua Harry d'un ton légèrement amusé. Mais ils préfèrent me laisser chercher, découvrir par moi-même. Il n'y a pas plus professoral que le portrait d'un ancien professeur ! Lorsque j'en ai le temps, il m'arrive de choisir un de ces objets et d'essayer de percer son secret. Parfois ça peut aller très vite, mais d'autres peuvent retenir mon attention plusieurs semaines avant que je ne les range dans l'autre vitrine.

Eileen remarqua alors le second meuble sur le mur opposé, identique au premier à ceci près qu'il était pratiquement vide et traversa la pièce pour s'en approcher. Il n'y avait effectivement qu'une demi-douzaine d'objets espacés dans la vitrine. Le plus grand d'entre eux ressemblait à une sorte de lunette astronomique en bois noirci, comme brûlé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un _Lunascope_, répondit Harry. Celui-là a un peu souffert mais on peut toujours y observer les phases de la Lune.

- Et ça, fit-elle encore en désignant un morceau de miroir brisé.

- Cet objet-là fait partie de ma contribution personnelle, c'est le reste d'un Miroir à Double Sens. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est devenu son jumeau mais il était possible de communiquer de l'un à l'autre simplement par reflets interposés.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres objets, ici, qui t'ont appartenu ?

- Pas tant que ça. Tes oncles m'ont chapardé les plus remarquables.

Pensant aussitôt à la carte du Maraudeur offerte par ses cousins, Eileen se dépêcha de demander encore :

- Et ce caillou, là, à côté du petit sablier avec une chaîne ?

- Ce caillou, soupira Harry en le regardant, les yeux dans le vague. Je pensais l'avoir perdu depuis longtemps jusqu'à ce que le professeur Firenze vienne me l'apporter, quelques jours après que j'aie pris mes fonctions de directeur. Les siens l'avaient trouvé dans la forêt interdite, là où je l'avais perdu, bien des années auparavant. Ce caillou, reprit-il en revenant sur Eileen, est la Pierre de Résurrection.

- La Pierre de Résurrection ! Tu veux, dire, comme celle du conte ?

- Oui, comme celle du conte des Trois Frères.

- Mais ça n'est qu'une histoire, une légende.

- Bien entendu que c'est une légende ! Et c'est bien pour cette raison que cet objet est si précieux !

L'argumentation de son grand-père laissa Eileen quelque peu déconcertée mais une petite musique s'envolant soudain d'un curieux instrument en forme d'escargot, sur l'étagère inférieure, vint la cueillir dans ses réflexions.

- Ah, le repas va bientôt être servi. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à moi pour déjeuner ? proposa Harry avant d'ajouter derechef : Je ne t'en voudrais pas le moins du monde si tu refuses. Je peux comprendre que l'idée puisse ne pas t'emballer.

- Avec toi, ça ne me dérangerait pas mais ce serait sûrement assez bizarre de me retrouver à table avec tous les professeurs. Et puis j'ai promis à Zoe que j'allais la rejoindre.

- Bien, fit Harry. Ça me rassure de constater que notre parenté ne te pèse pas trop. Ta mère avait horreur de ça et il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Eileen. Au début, c'est vrai qu'il y a bien eu quelques questions à ce sujet mais maintenant tout le monde s'y est fait.

Ils quittèrent le bureau pour prendre ensemble la direction de la Grande Salle tout en continuant de parler camaraderie. Harry insista pour savoir si Eileen s'entendait bien avec les autres pensionnaires.

- Je t'assure que tout se passe vraiment bien, je suis même étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de rivalité entre les élèves de Serdaigle. Je pensais un peu bêtement que le savoir tournerait la tête à certains d'entre nous mais au contraire, nous nous entraidons. Et puis il y a Zoe.

- Zoe Price ?

- Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Harry parut s'en réjouir et laissa Eileen lui raconter comment cette dernière se distinguait en Histoire de la Magie, ce que tous ne manquaient pas de trouver remarquable compte tenu du dynamisme inexistant du cours du professeur Binns, fantôme de son état.

Zoe était en effet ravie d'expliquer qu'elle prenait un réel plaisir à rendre tangible tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru pure fantaisie dans les récits et les lectures moldues. Ainsi il n'était pas rare qu'elle connaisse nombre de faits historiques avant même que le professeur ne les mentionne en cours.

La matière préférée d'Eileen, quant à elle, se confirmait être la Préparation de Potions même si elle se demandait souvent ce que son père aurait à dire s'agissant du programme établi par Mrs Kirke. Outre les potions, elle avait aussi un faible pour le cours de Botanique, qu'elle trouvait complémentaire au premier. Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle n'hésitait pas à prendre des nouvelles du professeur Londubat et de sa mère même si elle comprenait à demi-mots que la situation n'évoluait toujours pas dans le sens qu'il souhaitait.

Bien que demeurant inséparables, le rêve d'Eileen et ses possibles interprétations s'effacèrent graduellement des conversations des deux fillettes. D'abord attristée par la situation, Eileen en vint à penser que la Zoe du jour ne pouvait plus grand chose pour elle tant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à avancer de son propre côté du rêve. Elle continuait ainsi à tenter d'atteindre son double onirique chaque nuit, de le toucher, toujours persuadée qu'il y avait là un nouvel éclairage à apporter sur toute la scène. Elle s'évertua à tendre la main dans sa direction, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le contact ait enfin lieu.

Cette nuit-là, Eileen se réveilla dans son lit, assise, avec la sensation de la main de Zoe dans la sienne. Le rêve avait pris fin sur le champ telle une bulle qui éclate, sans attaque ni douleur, et même si elle passa un moment à étudier l'évènement sous toutes ses coutures, Eileen n'eut pour la première fois aucun mal à se rendormir sans pour autant replonger dans le cauchemar.

- Est-ce que tu as eu la curiosité de chercher dans tes livres ce que signifiait le toucher dans le rêve ?

- Non, répondit Zoe avec hésitation. Je croyais que tu avais fini par ne plus faire ce rêve, comme tu ne m'en parlais plus. Est-ce que tu as pu toucher ma main ?

- Pas encore, mentit amèrement Eileen. Mais le rêve est en effet moins intense qu'avant. Il s'arrête même en plein milieu, maintenant, et je pense que très bientôt il ne commencera même plus.

Non sans avoir cherché à la faire développer plus avant, en vain, Zoe finit par lui confier l'un des livres empruntés à ses parents afin qu'elle puisse le consulter seule. Eileen eut alors d'autant plus mauvaise conscience de sa retenue capricieuse en apprenant que rêver de toucher quelqu'un indiquait que l'on chercherait à communiquer ses sentiments et son besoin de contact à cette personne.

Les touchers se succédèrent jusqu'au printemps sans qu'Eileen n'en souffle mot à Zoe, laissant place à une impression de contact réel de plus en plus persistante après chaque réveil. Puis une nuit, les mains finirent par se rejoindre sans que le rêve ne prenne fin. Le décor se modifia alors, comme dissipé dans la brume, pour reprendre forme doucement et Eileen se retrouva assise en tailleur sur le tapis, toujours dans son salon parmi les livres. La silhouette de son attaquant avait disparu de la scène quant à celle de Zoe, toute proche, elle était à présent d'une parfaite netteté. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas de Zoe.


	7. BATTEMENTS

******* Chapitre 7 : BATTEMENTS *******

Eileen faillit lâcher la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne mais se ravisa soudain, incapable de comprendre ce qui la retenait.

Le garçon assis face à elle avait un visage d'une pâleur qui rivalisait avec la finesse de ses traits et ses yeux, d'un gris miroitant d'éclats indigo, étaient en partie dissimulés par une longue mèche de cheveux blonds, si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'Eileen même si son regard lui conférait une indéfinissable impression de maturité. Il l'observait sans rien dire comme s'il craignait sa réaction puis après un long moment d'immobilité posa doucement sa main libre sur leurs mains jointes. Sa peau était froide comme la pierre.

Un imperceptible sourire se posa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il murmura :

- Tu ne lâches pas ma main, cette fois…

- Comment ? réussit à articuler Eileen.

- Jusqu'à présent, expliqua doucement le garçon, la surprise de me découvrir te faisait te réveiller.

- Tu veux dire que nous nous sommes déjà vus ?

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête d'un air toujours tendu.

- Alors c'était toi ? continua-t-elle en s'étonnant d'arriver à réfléchir à l'intérieur de ce qui constituait ses propres pensées. C'était toi depuis le début ?

- Oui, fit-il encore sans rien ajouter de plus que ce qu'Eileen pouvait réaliser seule.

Elle détacha son regard du sien et considéra à nouveau la pièce autour d'eux. Au silence oppressant qui baignait habituellement les lieux avait succédé un calme serein et bien qu'il fît encore très sombre, l'obscurité se voulait à présent intimiste.

- Est-ce que nous sommes encore dans mon rêve ?

- D'après toi ?

Eileen continua de parcourir le salon d'un regard circonspect. Au travers du rideau tiré sur la seule fenêtre au milieu des murs de livres, nulle lumière ne perçait. Il faisait nuit dehors. Une nuit paisible. Un feu brûlait maintenant dans la petite cheminée et au moment où elle prit conscience de cet autre changement, d'agréables crépitements se firent entendre.

- C'est chez moi, déclara-t-elle, je reconnais chaque détail, mais je sais aussi que je suis à des kilomètres d'ici, à Poudlard. Alors oui, je suis bien en train de rêver.

Se gardant d'intervenir, le garçon la laissa poser la question qui lui vint sitôt après avoir formulé son raisonnement :

- Où est l'autre personne ? D'habitude, il y a quelqu'un avec nous.

Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit soudain à la pensée que le simple fait d'avoir évoqué son assaillant pût le faire apparaître.

- Tout va bien, fit le garçon en raffermissant l'étreinte de ses mains comme s'il percevait son inquiétude. Il n'y a plus que nous.

- Qui est-ce ? continua pourtant Eileen en guettant les ombres autour d'eux. Pourquoi cherche-t-elle à me faire du mal ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est à moi de trouver ces réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être… Sûrement. Mais pour l'heure, sois sans crainte, personne ne viendra cette fois.

Les yeux noirs plongèrent à nouveau dans les gris et l'angoisse d'Eileen s'apaisa jusqu'à se dissiper complètement.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Qui penses-tu que je puisse être ?

- Mon ange gardien, répondit aussitôt Eileen.

- Alors contentons-nous de ça pour le moment.

- Ça veut dire que tu as un nom ?

Le garçon inclina légèrement la tête et avec un petit sourire forcé, déclara :

- Il est préférable que nous fassions plus ample connaissance avant que je te révèle mon nom.

- Mais nous nous connaissons ! objecta Eileen. Ça va faire près de huit mois que nous nous voyons presque chaque nuit.

- Nous n'avons fait que nous croiser, corrigea-t-il comme à regret. Tu as besoin de savoir plus de choses sur moi avant de pouvoir dire que tu me connais vraiment.

- J'ai malgré tout le sentiment de te connaître plus que de vue, ou par ta seule présence…

- Pourtant jusqu'à ce jour, tu pensais que je n'étais autre que ton amie Zoe.

- C'est vrai, avoua Eileen en essayant de comprendre son impression. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer, comme si tu faisais partie de moi…

- Partie de toi ? parut s'étonner le garçon en détournant les yeux pour plonger dans ses propres réflexions.

- Oui, reprit Eileen, tu es censé être mon subconscient ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

Il secoua doucement la tête d'un air confus, comme s'il prenait la chose en considération pour la première fois.

- Est-ce que tu es là pour m'aider à empêcher mon cauchemar de prendre forme et d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Les mains froides serrèrent un peu plus celles d'Eileen. Puis, revenant à elle, le garçon la fixa encore un long moment avant d'avouer :

- Pas exactement. En réalité, c'est moi qui suis là pour que tu m'aides…

- J'avoue que je n'y comprends plus rien, souffla-t-elle. Heureusement que je sais que je suis dans un rêve et que les choses y sont forcément étranges...

- Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, tout au contraire. Je me sens… en confiance.

- Tout ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi, admit le garçon alors que son visage semblait se réchauffer légèrement.

Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, nous aurons amplement le temps de discuter de tout ceci les nuits prochaines.

- Alors tu vas revenir ? fit Eileen avec espoir.

- Oui. Si tu le veux bien. Seulement si tu attrapes encore ma main.

- Je pensais que c'était toi qui attrapais ma main, remarqua-t-elle en baissant un instant les yeux sur leur lien.

Un long silence s'étira encore entre les deux enfants d'où seul le crépitement du feu près d'eux dans la cheminée donnait corps à la scène.

- C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons enfin réussi à nous trouver, conclut ensuite le garçon en retrouvant son sourire posé.

Sans pouvoir à nouveau se l'expliquer, Eileen en fut persuadée elle aussi.

Sa curieuse rencontre nocturne ne lui revint pas d'emblée en mémoire au réveil, le lendemain matin, mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle émergea de son sommeil très paisiblement, détendue et à la fois pleine d'énergie pour la journée à venir.

Lorsque le rêve reprit forme dans son esprit, elle en éprouva un étrange vertige aussitôt suivi d'un enthousiasme bien réel qui ne la quitta que temporairement au moment où elle voulut faire part de son avancée pour le moins spectaculaire à Zoe. Quelque chose la retenait encore de tout révéler à son amie, et bien qu'elle s'y soumette, une part d'elle se désolait de devoir le faire.

- C'est à cause de moi, s'excusa l'ange gardien en réapparaissant la nuit suivante. Je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne.

- Sans que je m'en souvienne ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû le faire à ton insu mais tu comprendras assez tôt pourquoi il ne fallait pas que tu parles de moi à qui que ce soit.

- À mes parents non plus.

- Surtout à tes parents.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Eileen, sans pour autant céder à sa soudaine contrariété.

Le garçon se pencha doucement vers elle, sa main toujours dans la sienne et avoua, la mine affligée :

- Pour te protéger… Pour nous protéger…

- Nous protéger de quoi ?

- Si quelqu'un apprenait que nous nous voyons, on nous séparerait sur le champ.

- Mais Zoe est mon amie. Je me sens mal depuis que je lui cache toutes ces choses, elle qui m'a tellement aidée.

- Moi aussi je suis ton ami, non ?

- Oui…

- Crois-moi. Moins il y aura de personnes dans la confidence et mieux ce sera.

- Mais nous sommes dans un rêve ! objecta Eileen. Tu parles comme si tout ça était réel. Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- C'est toujours ce que tu crois ? l'interrompit le garçon, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'inquiétude.

Une fois encore, Eileen procéda à un examen des lieux puis revint sur le garçon pour le contempler longuement sans qu'il ne cille un instant.

- Bien sûr, se prononça-t-elle alors. Tout ça est irréel. Tu n'es pas humain.

Le garçon se redressa, visiblement intrigué par cette réponse sans qu'Eileen ne réussisse à discerner en lui satisfaction ou déplaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça ?

- Ta peau, sa couleur, sa texture, ça n'a rien d'humain et tes yeux (elle écarta de sa main libre la mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombait sur son visage). Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi étranges. Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment un ange.

- Je ne suis pas un ange, fit le garçon avec un ricanement triste. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas humain non plus…

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, déplora-t-il. Ça n'est pas le bon moment.

- Alors quand ?

- Bientôt. Je te le promets. Peut-être après les vacances de Pâques…

- Les vacances, murmura Eileen en réalisant cette perspective. Est-ce que tu vas encore disparaître ?

- Hélas oui…

- Il n'y aucun moyen pour que tu puisses être dans mes songes même en dehors de Poudlard ?

- Si, mais je ne suis pas encore en mesure de le faire, et toi non plus tu n'es pas prête.

Eileen repensa aux explications de Zoe s'agissant de l'interprétation de ses visions, aux choses auxquelles elle ne pouvait avoir accès dans l'immédiat et s'y résigna tristement.

- Tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi, murmura le garçon en la serrant doucement dans ses bras la veille de son départ.

Honorant sa promesse, Eileen ne révéla rien de son protecteur onirique à ses parents comme à Zoe chez qui elle allait cette fois pouvoir passer quelques jours. Et pour pallier à son absence, elle eut recours à la potion de sommeil de son père bien qu'elle tentât de s'en passer la première nuit de son retour à la maison.

Le cauchemar l'enveloppa alors avec la même détresse qu'auparavant et même si elle se ressaisît rapidement de son brusque réveil dans le confort rassurant de sa chambre, elle passa néanmoins de longues minutes à regretter son ange gardien. Plus seulement pour l'aider à surmonter ses visions mais aussi pour sa seule présence.  
Incapable de se rendormir, elle descendit machinalement au rez-de-chaussée pour gagner le salon vide. Elle s'approcha du feu qui mourait silencieusement sous la cendre et ce ne fût qu'en voyant apparaître son reflet dans le miroir fixé au manteau de la cheminée qu'elle réalisa la singularité de la situation. Une décharge d'adrénaline la cloua d'abord sur place avant de la laisser se retourner, mais elle n'était pas dans le rêve et personne n'allait venir lui lancer de sort. Son ange gardien n'était pas là non plus.

Laissant se calmer les battements de son cœur, elle revint au centre de la pièce et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis comme elle l'avait si souvent fait en rêve ces dernières nuits.

- Eileen ? fit la voix étonnée de sa mère en la surprenant ainsi un moment plus tard. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques assise par terre dans le noir ?

- Tout va bien, la rassura Eileen en se relevant. Je me suis réveillée et j'ai eu envie de descendre ici. La maison me manquait depuis le mois de septembre.

Lily activa l'interrupteur de l'abat-jour à l'entrée du salon et soupira en secouant la tête d'un air amusé, toute habituée qu'elle était aux bizarreries enfantines de sa fille. Elle se mit ensuite à réalimenter le feu en sermonnant Eileen de n'y avoir pas pensé avant qu'elle ne prenne place sur son tapis.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller en faisant du bruit, Papa et toi, expliqua-t-elle en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils sans plus avoir l'impression de mentir qu'auparavant.

- Je ne dormais pas, avança Lily toujours penchée vers l'âtre. Quant à ton père, il est parti à l'hôpital voilà presque une heure. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être lui qui t'a réveillée. (Puis revenant près d'Eileen). Je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour un petit déjeuner mais si ça te dit, je peux te préparer une bonne tasse de lait chaud.

- Merci, accepta Eileen en se pelotonnant dans le fauteuil tandis que sa mère disparaissait dans la cuisine.  
Elle tenait deux tasses fumantes en revenant et après en avoir tendu une à sa fille, se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour repousser le rideau. L'aube n'était pas encore là mais un voile clair affleurait déjà le toit des habitations voisines.

- J'aime cette saison et voir les jours rallonger un peu plus chaque matin, fit doucement Lily entre deux petites gorgées. Évidemment, ici les crépuscules n'ont rien de comparable à ceux que l'ont peu admirer à Poudlard…

Elle vint ensuite prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin de celui d'Eileen et toutes deux discutèrent encore de l'école et des cours comme la veille en se retrouvant. Lily voulut savoir où en était le tournoi de Quidditch et surjoua sa réaction outrée en apprenant que l'équipe qui menait en l'état actuel des choses était celle de Gryffondor.

- Il reste deux matches à jouer, précisa Eileen. Tout peut encore changer.

- Hmm, en attendant, c'est ton grand-père qui doit être à son affaire, ricana encore Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eileen partit à rire avec elle lorsque des bruits semblables à des petits grattements détournèrent leur attention vers la fenêtre.

- Moon ! fit Eileen en allant ouvrir à sa chauve-souris, laquelle s'engouffra aussitôt dans le salon pour s'agripper à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Tu devais rester à l'école, s'exclama-t-elle encore avant de voir le parchemin accroché à sa patte et de le lui ôter.

- Elle aura eu envie de te revoir. Tu lui manquais peut-être…

- C'est en tout cas ce que semble dire le mot de grand-père, fit Eileen en se rasseyant, le message sous les yeux. C'était pourtant une bonne idée de la laisser avec lui au château pendant ces vacances mais apparemment, elle était tellement intenable qu'il a dû se résoudre à la laisser partir me retrouver.

- Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, commenta encore Lily, ces petites bêtes-là sont plutôt têtues.

- Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir venir avec moi lorsque j'irai chez Zoe, se lamenta Eileen à l'attention de Moon en la caressant. C'est bien pour ça que je voulais que tu restes là-bas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit sa mère, nous devrions bien réussir à nous en occuper pendant ton absence. Puis de cette façon, nous pourrons même nous écrire.

Elles en vinrent alors à discuter de son séjour à Oxford et convinrent que Lily la conduirait chez les Price dans la matinée de jeudi pour ensuite revenir la chercher en début de semaine suivante. Elles emprunteraient le réseau de cheminées jusqu'à un petit quartier sorcier dissimulé non loin du centre ville et feraient le reste du chemin à pieds si le temps était aussi agréable que ce qu'il promettait d'être ce jour-là.

- Bien… bailla ensuite Lily en s'étirant. Je vais essayer de me rendormir une petite heure ou deux sans quoi je serai une véritable limace à l'entraînement de ce matin. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, ma puce.

Elle se leva et récupéra la tasse d'Eileen en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, celle-ci l'arrêta :

- Maman ? Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais pouvoir aller dans le laboratoire de Papa. Ce serait… pour préparer une potion.

- Une potion de sommeil, la devança sa mère avec une connaissance manifeste des faits.

Eileen acquiesça en s'efforçant de prendre la chose d'une manière détachée.

- Alors c'était donc ça, continua Lily d'une petite voix désolée, tu as fait un autre mauvais rêve. (Elle la contempla un moment avant de reprendre). Je croyais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Ton père m'avait dit…

- Oui, coupa court Eileen, je ne faisais plus de cauchemar à Poudlard, mais comme aux vacances de Noël, ça me reprend de temps en temps quand je n'y suis plus. Ça n'est pas très important, ce qui compte c'est que ce soit en bonne voie de guérison.

Eileen croisa les doigts pour que sa mère se satisfasse de cette justification. Le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur resta un temps préoccupé avant qu'un faible sourire ne l'éclaire à nouveau lorsque l'autorisation d'utiliser le laboratoire d'Ellis fut accordée.

- À condition que tu promettes de ne pas faire exploser la maison. Ton père et moi y tenons un peu quand même…

Les journées qui suivirent se déroulèrent tranquillement et les nuits aussi. Eileen s'avança le plus possible dans ses devoirs de manière à en être débarrassée avant de rejoindre Zoe. Ses parents lui ménagèrent aussi quelques sorties dont une longue, sur le chemin de Traverse, soi disant prévue pour qu'elle puisse se ravitailler en fournitures scolaires. Mais en voyant l'insistance avec laquelle sa mère tenait à connaître son avis sur à peu près tout ce qui leur passait devant les yeux, livres, vêtements et autres accessoires en tous genres, Eileen devina sans mal que son anniversaire, le mois prochain, ne devait pas y être pour rien.

Elle profita aussi agréablement de ses quelques jours chez Zoe. Toute la famille se montra charmante avec elle et très enthousiaste de faire la connaissance d'une « véritable sorcière » comme ne se priva pas de faire remarquer le petit frère de Zoe. Ensemble, ils passèrent de longs moments à flâner en ville parmi les formes harmonieuses des bâtiments ou à longer les bords florissants de l'Isis. Eileen apprécia tout particulièrement leur promenade dans les jardins de l'Université de Christ Church.

Les fillettes terminaient souvent leurs journées en explorant la librairie des parents de Zoe, ainsi qu'elle-même s'était toujours plu à le faire. Eileen s'étonna de découvrir que certains ouvrages avaient acquis un statut précieux dans le monde moldu à présent que les livres ne constituaient plus le support principal de communication, remplacés depuis longtemps par les données informatiques. À tel point que la petite librairie en venait à prendre des airs de musée.

Et les vacances filèrent en fin de compte bien plus vite que ce qu'Eileen aurait cru même si elle eut un peu de mal à contenir son excitation en retournant à Poudlard.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas, avoua-t-elle en retrouvant son ange gardien le premier soir.

- J'avais promis que je serai là. J'espère que tes nuits n'ont pas été trop éprouvantes.

- Non, expliqua-t-elle en lui parlant de la potion de son père.

Le garçon hocha la tête comme s'il trouvait l'idée absolument remarquable mais n'alla pas jusqu'à lui demander pourquoi elle ne continuait simplement pas à prendre ladite potion à l'école. Eileen chercha également à détourner le sujet au plus vite et lui rappela l'autre promesse faite avant son départ. S'il désapprouva encore la chose dans un premier temps, après deux ou trois entrevues, le garçon se résolut enfin à lui demander sérieusement :

- Es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir connaître mon histoire et découvrir ce que je suis ?

- J'ai envie de savoir QUI tu es, répondit fermement Eileen. Oui.


	8. CONNAISSANCES

******* Chapitre 8 : CONNAISSANCES *******

Le garçon fixa Eileen d'un regard intense et ses mains glacées enserrèrent un peu plus les siennes comme pour se donner le courage de parler :

- Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui, répondit droitement Eileen. Tu le sais.

- J'ai confiance en toi aussi.

Il ferma alors les yeux un instant et prit une longue inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche :

- Je suis un vampire.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Eileen tressaillit.

- Reste calme, murmura-t-il. Ne lâche pas ma main, je t'en prie.

Il semblait aussi affolé qu'elle, sinon plus.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher, fit Eileen en s'efforçant de retrouver son calme. Je sais que je ne risque rien. Dans le pire des cas, je me réveillerai, non ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon d'un air déçu, comme si la réflexion n'était manifestement pas celle qu'il attendait.

Il se mit néanmoins à raconter son histoire. Et, assis face à face en tailleur sur le tapis du salon imaginaire, leurs mains jointes comme celles de deux amis de longue date, Eileen l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

Il avait treize ans, mais on pouvait décemment dire que son existence avait débuté plus de quatre siècles auparavant. Son trisaïeul, Abraxas, avait été le premier de sa lignée à devenir vampire, transformé selon son désir par un Ancien alors qu'il parcourait l'Europe flamboyante de la Renaissance. Il se prénommait alors Ambroise, Ambroise de Mal Foy. Issu d'une famille prospère de sorciers français, il avait quitté sa Bretagne natale pour entrer à l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons mais à la fin de sa sixième année d'études, le conflit qui opposait alors le roi François 1er et l'empereur Charles Quint d'Espagne avait mis fin à l'existence paisible à laquelle il aspirait.

La veille de son retour chez lui, l'armée anglaise, alliée des Impériaux, avait massacré et pillé son village. Après avoir pleuré les siens et constaté le dénuement total dans lequel il se trouvait alors, Ambroise avait regagné Beauxbâtons pour y terminer ses études suite à quoi il s'était joint aux forces sorcières qui combattaient dans l'ombre aux côtés de l'armée moldue française, dans le Sud du pays. Ils avaient un temps réussi à refouler l'ennemi mais à trop vouloir pousser son avantage, le roi n'avait ensuite pu empêcher la déroute de la France dans sa conquête du territoire italien. Ambroise, que plus rien n'attachait à sa patrie sinon ses souvenirs, avait alors choisi de demeurer en Italie, subjugué par le flot culturel et intellectuel de ses contemporains.

Par l'entremise de la société sorcière, il avait approché de grands artistes, philosophes et scientifiques, devenant à l'âge de vingt ans, le protégé d'un mécène influent de Florence, vampire, de son état. Durant les six années qui avaient suivi, Ambroise s'était vu confier certains des plus grands secrets de la communauté vampirique et lorsqu'il n'avait plus eu comme autre volonté que de faire partie de ce monde, son _Maître_ lui avait accordé cette faveur à la condition exclusive qu'Ambroise l'aidât à mettre fin à ses jours. Après d'interminables tergiversations, le marché avait fini par être accepté et lorsque sa transformation avait été achevée, Ambroise avait amèrement tué son _Sire_ dont l'existence séculaire était devenue atrocement lasse et insupportable. Il s'était alors rebaptisé Ambrosius.

Ambrosius avait hérité de son _Maître_ tous ses biens matériels ainsi que l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs surnaturels acquis au cours des siècles. Mais ce dernier s'étant impudemment gardé d'enseigner à son apprenti que le meurtre d'un vampire par un pair constituait une grave infraction à leurs lois, Ambrosius avait été simultanément mis au ban de la communauté. Nul n'avait pourtant sérieusement tenté de rendre justice car tous étaient également conscients d'un autre legs fait par son _Sire_ : une baguette magique d'une force telle quelle était capable de tenir en respect tout vampire, faite de bois d'aubépine et de charmes scellés par une magie ancestrale.

Toujours curieux du foisonnement d'idées qui abreuvaient l'Europe entière et grisé par son nouveau statut, Ambrosius s'était ensuite mis à parcourir le continent au gré de ses rencontres, sorcières comme moldues. Solitaire, il ne se fixait jamais plus de quelques semaines dans les lieux qu'il traversait, sortant seulement le soir venu, lorsque s'éveillait aussi la vie nocturne de la haute société. Il s'efforçait de se sustenter le plus discrètement possible en prenant pour cible les malfaiteurs et les laissés pour compte bien qu'à cette époque, les nombreuses vagues de maladies lui facilitèrent grandement la tâche en matière de couverture.

Plus d'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis sa transformation lorsqu'une rencontre avait à nouveau singulièrement modifié le cours de son existence. Alors qu'il se trouvait en Hollande et comptait parmi les membres d'un cercle d'érudits proches de la famille de Guillaume II, stathouder des Provinces-Unies, le fils du roi Charles 1er d'Angleterre était venu trouver refuge auprès de sa belle-famille à la mise à mort de son père pendant la révolution.

Charles II avait étroitement sympathisé avec Ambrosius, ce dernier étant allé jusqu'à lui révéler certains secrets du monde magique, et quand l'héritier du trône britannique avait retrouvé la place qui lui était due à la chute du Parlement, il possédait une dette non négligeable envers son ami. L'histoire ne devait conserver de cette période que le fait que la mort du Lord Protecteur Cromwell avait probablement été due à la malaria mais l'exécution post-mortem de ce dernier par décapitation lorsque le roi revint au pays n'était pas simplement ostentatoire.

La maladie et le revirement de pensée des successeurs de Cromwell avaient aussi été l'œuvre d'Ambrosius, même si d'un commun accord, le roi avait tenu à ignorer les ressors utilisés par son serviteur. Pour récompense, Ambrosius s'était vu attribuer un lot conséquent de terres dans le Wiltshire où il avait fait construire un manoir à sa convenance entouré d'un immense jardin à la française. Il avait alors pris le nom complet de Brutus Malefoy et était devenu un membre éminent de la royauté anglaise sans que personne, pas même le roi, ne soupçonna jamais sa véritable nature ni même l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Néanmoins, certains autres fins observateurs avaient su voir clair dans les faits et gestes de Brutus et son attitude avait ravivé une antique scission dans la communauté vampirique. On remettait en question la place des vampires dans la société. Certains voulaient suivre l'exemple de Brutus, allant même jusqu'à en oublier l'outrage à l'origine de sa transformation, tandis que d'autres criaient à la perte de tous si les vampires sortaient de l'ombre et si les humains venaient à découvrir leurs exactions.

Des conflits larvés avaient éclaté partout en Europe entre les différents clans de vampires et la communauté sorcière n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Le point d'orgue avait été atteint en 1665, à Londres. Les innombrables personnes qui avaient alors trouvé la mort n'étaient pas toutes victimes de l'épidémie de peste, ainsi que l'histoire moldue le prétend encore, tout comme l'incendie qui avait dévasté une grande partie de la ville l'année suivante n'avait pas été qu'un effroyable accident.

Il y avait eu d'importantes pertes dans les différents camps et la situation avait été en passe de devenir catastrophique avant qu'une convention ait été ratifiée, unique en son genre, définissant pour la première fois la place des vampires dans la société magique. Une fois le nouvel article versé au _Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines_, la situation s'était apaisée mais les esprits allaient conserver longtemps trace de cet épisode, et ce partout dans le monde.

En effet, la volonté de maintenir cachée leur existence aux Moldus, bien qu'amorcée par certains sorciers depuis que la chasse aux sorcières était apparue plusieurs siècles auparavant, avait dépassé la seule sphère vampirique. Un puissant courant de pensée anti-Moldus avait alors gagné l'ensemble de la communauté magique.

Si Brutus avait initialement évité de prendre publiquement part aux débats en se contentant de suivre les effets de la crise provoquée malgré lui, son intérêt n'avait eu de cesse de grandir intérieurement et fort des leçons apprises des plus illustres penseurs de ce siècle, il s'était alors immiscé dans la vie politique en y diffusant habilement sa propagande tronquée.

Sous couvert d'un ardent militant contre les Moldus pour la suprématie du sang pur, il avait commencé par fonder une gazette au titre évocateur de _Sorcier en Guerre_ qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses inclinaisons et s'était rendu graduellement présent dans le gouvernement magique sans pourtant briguer le moindre poste officiel. Il s'était ainsi appliqué à faire ce qu'il savait le mieux, à savoir, infiltrer son monde sans rien laisser paraître, duper son entourage en réduisant au silence les rares personnes à même de le démasquer, par le chantage ou d'autres méthodes plus viles encore.

Car parallèlement à sa position influente dans la société sorcière, il avait enfin pu approcher certains de ses semblables, maintenant disposés à le reconnaître, et se faire lentement une place parmi eux pour leur exposer les bases de ses convictions. Convictions qui plaçaient leur espèce au-dessus de toutes les autres en la qualifiant non plus de malédiction ou de défaut de la création ainsi que beaucoup avaient cherché à le prétendre depuis des temps immémoriaux, mais comme une perfection à atteindre, le stade ultime de l'évolution.

Et comme cette perfection n'aurait su être destinée à n'importe qui, les sujets dignes de prendre part à cette grande remise en ordre allaient devoir être soigneusement choisis. Pour ce faire, il était crucial que les erreurs du passé ne soient pas rééditées. Aussi les sorciers devaient ne rien savoir de ces desseins et continuer à croire aveuglément que tous les vampires se satisfaisaient amplement de ne plus être considérés comme des "créatures" mais des "êtres", au même titre que n'importe quel humain.

S'il allait de soi que les idées de Brutus ne faisaient pas l'unanimité chez les vampires - les plus séduits étant de fait les plus enclins à se manifester et à agir - l'une des premières entraves à son projet allait paradoxalement venir de la communauté sorcière. En effet, pourtant parfaitement ignorants de sa véritable nature comme de ses ambitions, ses détracteurs sorciers s'étaient mis à arguer du fait que Brutus ne pouvait prétendre placer au-dessus de toute autre valeur celle d'une lignée pure alors que son propre arbre généalogique demeurait pour le moins nébuleux.

Et incapable de lever le voile sur un passé humain qu'il ne possédait plus, Brutus avait dû s'employer à construire cette ascendance de toutes pièces. Dégagé des contraintes de temps par son immortalité, il avait alors choisi de s'éclipser physiquement de la société sorcière et humaine en entreprenant un long voyage à travers le monde.

Tout en continuant de gérer son domaine à distance il avait ponctuellement parsemé ses correspondances administratives de nouvelles s'agissant de sa vie privée. Les personnes qui se succédèrent à son service allaient ainsi avoir vent de son mariage et de la naissance de son fils. Fils qui allait reprendre le flambeau de son père à la mort de ce dernier et transmettre après lui le nom des Malefoy à plusieurs générations.

Outre l'opportunité de parfaire sa duplicité, ses longues pérégrinations avaient surtout permis à Brutus d'étendre son réseau. Année après année, il s'était ainsi minutieusement imprégné de la vision des choses des vampires peuplant chaque continent, des plus précaires aux plus machiavéliquement évoluées, avant de les intégrer aux siennes de manière à les présenter à tous sous un attrait toujours plus redoutable. D'autres liens avaient été tissés et de nouveaux pouvoirs acquis, comme celui d'influer sur l'aspect de son corps ou encore de s'affranchir en partie de la nocivité de la lumière du jour.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube du vingtième siècle et après avoir endossé pas moins de douze nouveaux pseudonymes successifs, qu'il avait orchestré son retour en Angleterre sous l'identité d'Abraxas Malefoy. Mais alors qu'il détenait en plus d'une somme accrue de connaissances, un domaine d'influence sans précédent sur la communauté vampirique, il avait jugé préférable d'attendre encore pour passer à l'action. Il devait réaliser, bien des années plus tard, que ce moment avait pourtant été l'un des plus opportuns pour mener à bien ses projets et allait s'en vouloir longtemps de n'avoir su le saisir.

Peut-être que la notion de famille avait fini par l'obséder au point de désirer en fonder une réellement ou bien avait-il seulement cherché à affirmer sa position de manière indéniable, toujours est-il qu'il s'était mis en tête de réaliser une prophétie apprise au cours de son périple et qui lui permettrait, le cas échéant, d'accéder simultanément à ces deux volontés.

La prophétie en question provenait d'un très ancien texte morcelé et dispersé aux quatre coins du monde par les premières générations de vampires afin de protéger leur descendance d'un contenu controversé qui, mal interprété, était susceptible de les mener à leur perte. Elle prétendait, entre autres allégations, qu'il était possible de mettre au monde un vampire non pas en le créant par le traditionnel échange de sang, autrement appelé l'_Étreinte_, mais en l'engendrant naturellement. Ce "né vampire" aurait alors été pourvu des pouvoirs les plus puissants qui soient, au point que même les plus anciens des Anciens n'auraient su rivaliser avec. Il se disait en outre qu'il porterait en lui l'avenir de toute la communauté.

Si cette théorie circulait depuis la nuit des temps parmi les vampires, seule une poignée d'entre eux y accordait véritablement crédit et parmi eux, bien peu encore en connaissaient les termes exacts. On prétendait que certains avaient essayé de trouver le moyen d'engendrer cet Élu mais personne n'y avait jamais réussi. Personne jusqu'à Abraxas.

Ne se contentant pas d'envisager le sujet au travers du seul prisme de la magie, il avait eu la remarquable idée d'y intégrer une dimension scientifique tirant partie de son intérêt toujours vivace pour le travail des savants de son temps. Ainsi, s'inspirant des études biologiques les plus pointues, il avait su séduire un jeune sorcier passionné par la magie appliquée aux sciences de la vie en général et à l'immortalité en particulier. Ensemble, ils s'étaient ingéniés à mettre au point ce qui s'apparenterait aujourd'hui à un clonage, un clonage emprunt de magie noire. Et après trente années d'essais aussi infructueux que sordides, le fils véritable d'Abraxas, Lucius, avait finalement vu le jour.

Très vite, Lucius s'était avéré être un vampire hors du commun doté de pouvoirs considérables, supérieurs à ceux de son père, mais hélas pas aussi exceptionnels que ceux annoncés par les textes prophétiques. En poussant les observations avec son ami sorcier, Abraxas avait en revanche été enchanté de constater que sa progéniture, outre le fait de conserver un patrimoine génétique identique au sien et ainsi lui ressembler physiquement trait pour trait, partageait également son esprit, véhiculé par le sang vampirique.

En d'autres termes, père et fils formaient ensemble une entité puissante, mue par une pensée commune qui rivalisait avec les meilleures alliances. Abraxas avait alors entrevu une nouvelle interprétation des textes anciens, se voyant lui et sa descendance au cœur même de la prophétie, ne doutant pas que les générations de Malefoy à venir formeraient alors un clan graduellement plus puissant et que leur place, à terme, allait être indétrônable. Ajouté à cela la possession de la baguette d'Aubépine, que les Malefoy allaient se transmettre de père en fils, Abraxas n'aurait alors pu imaginer que ses plans aient pu être contrariés.

Il le furent pourtant, et de plus d'une manière…


End file.
